What If?! - Green Eyed Girl
by Raven Wings
Summary: *COMPLETED* AU. What if Rogue and Remy had met briefly as children? And what if, after ten years apart they find each other again- only to find that much stands between them?
1. Green Eyed Girl

DISCLAIMER: None of them are mine. I only found this out 6 months ago, when Marvel tried to sue me, and I was heartbroken.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:I nearly whipped out my trusty lighter, and torched this fic. So, if it sucks, just know that I was going to burn my draft. Also, I know practically nothing about the Guilds, and anything in America, as I am an Aussie, who doesn't have near enough comics. So forgive me if I stuff something up. eg, describing some place totally wrong. I actually had to check an atlas to find out where Mississippi and New Orleans are in relation to each other.   
  
SUMMARY: What if Rogue and Gambit had met when they were kids? How would if affect their lives afterwards, yada yada.   
  
By the way, anything like *this* is Remy thinking. Now, finally, on with the fic!  
  
  
WHAT IF?!-GREEN EYED GIRL  
  
  
Remy LeBeau, thief, gambler, and ladies man vaulted neatly over the fence, and, collapsing his bo staff, dropped lightly to the ground. Turning, he looked sadly back at the place where he had spent so much of his life.   
  
He sighed, and rested his head against the wrought iron bars of the fence around the property of his adoptive father, Jean-Luc. He loved this place, and the people here.   
  
Remy smiled fondly as faces swum up out of the depths of his mind, and seemed to float before his eyes. Jean-Luc of course. Tante Mattie. Lapin, with the stupid name. Henry. Bella Donna...at the last face, Remy frowned, a wrinkle forming on the bridge of his nose between his red and black eyes. Though he cared deeply for her, Remy had to admit to himself that she was a main part of the reason he was leaving. He couldn't get married to her. He just couldn't.  
  
Remy knocked his head lightly against the fence in frustration. He knew that Bella meant much to him, but every time he thought of them together, he could see her eyes again. They would pierce through him like a bolt of lighting, staring. They were so innocent, full of hope and love.  
  
And oh so green.  
  
Remy stopped hitting the fence with his forhead, and stared through the bars at the ground beyond the fence. The thought of her had made up his mind for him, just as it had earlier that night, and he adjusted the strap of his duffel bag so it rested on his shoulder more comfortably. He lightly kissed the tips of his fingers, and waved at the house.   
  
"Au revoir." He whispered softly. That was it. He had kissed his old life goodbye. It was over, and now he had to move on.  
  
For a moment, he felt the urge to go back to the house and his family, but he pushed it aside. Turning his back on the home that he loved, Remy slipped away into the inkiness of the dark. His coat flared out behind him, as he melted from view, and he let his mind wander back to that day ten years ago...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Eleven year old Remy LeBeau peered through the window of the cab, his red and black eyes filled with curiousity as the town of Friars Point flashed past.   
  
"Papa, where we goin' again?" He asked the man sitting in the seat beside him.   
  
The man who had adopted him smiled down at the child. "Ta see an old friend of mine, petite. A former Guild member."  
  
"Oh." Remy turned his attention back to the town, which was rapidly fading as they hit the outskirts, driving alongside the Mississippi River. "Why we seein' him?"  
  
Jean-Luc seemed to consider for a second. "Well, ta see his house, and for me to meet his wife. It's de polite t'ing to do."  
  
"Will dere be any other kids dere?" Remy asked hopefully. His face fell when his father shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Remy, but Phillipe and Kate don't have no children yet." Jean-Luc explained.   
  
"Den why you bring me?" Remy grumbled, slumping back into the cab seat and folding his arms over his chest, a sullen look on his face.  
  
Jean-Luc put his fingers under the boy's chin, and lifted them slightly, tilting up his head, and forcing Remy to meet his gaze. "Because I want you ta meet my friend, and I want ta show you off to dem."  
  
Remy's face lit up. "Really? You want to show me off?"   
  
Jean-Luc laughed. Though only eleven, Remy already loved to be the centre of attention. "Yes I do want ta brag about you to dem."  
  
Remy smiled the winning grin that Jean-Luc knew would be breaking hearts one day. "Of course you be proud of me. Remy goin' ta be de best t'ief dere is!"  
  
Jean-Luc gave him a light slap on the arm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What did I tell you 'bout blabberin' about da T'ieves?" Jean-Luc hissed quietly to Remy in a soft voice only the boy could hear. He shot a quick glance at the cab driver through the plastic panel separating them, who gave no indication of hearing anything.  
  
Remy winced slightly. "Sorry, Papa. Remy remember now. He won't do it again."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded firmly, trying to keep a stern look on his face, but failed when Remy flashed his smile again. He shook his head slightly. "Remy, you should require a permit ta use dat smile. What am I goin' ta do wid you?"  
  
Remy just grinned again.  
  
~~~~~  
The cab began to slow down, and turned off the road, and up the white gravel driveway of a large villa. The moment the car stopped, Remy threw open the door, and leaped out.  
  
"Wow, dis place is great!" Remy said excitedly. "I bet you could see de river from de backyard! And it don't smell all dirty, like Nawlins. De air, it be clean!"  
  
Jean-Luc laughed, and ruffled his hair. "You be good, and don't go nosin' around!"  
  
Remy groaned in mock agony. "Aww, Papa, not even a little bit?"  
  
Jean-Luc nodded. "You be good while we're here."  
  
He paid the driver, adding an extravagant tip, and walked up the front steps to the door. "Come on, Remy."  
  
Remy hurried to catch up with him, and they both entered the house when the door opened. Neither noticed the cab driver pulling a mobile phone out of the glove compartment. He glanced at the house to make sure that no one was watching, before dialing a number to repeat what he had discovered after the boy's outburst.  
  
"Hello, Monsieur Boudreaux? It's Marc Guillon. Just callin' ta confirm your guess dat a Monsieur LeBeau was comin' here ta Mississippi..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Remy jumped up and down a little on the spot as Jean-Luc rang the doorbell. He had been cooped up all day, first the long plane trip for New Orleans to Mississippi, then the agonizing cab ride to Friars Point. He was anxious to stretch his legs, and go explore the new terrain.  
  
The door opened, and Jean-Luc stepped through. Remy followed him, and looked curiously up at the butler who answered the door. The butler, and elderly man, smiled down at him.  
  
"Master Phillipe and Mistress Kate are in the Sun Room." He announced formally with a British accent to Jean-Luc. "Allow me to lead the way."  
  
They followed the butler through the house and Remy's hands itched to hold a few of the trinkets scattered on tables, and hanging on walls. All were very beautiful, and expensive looking in the spacious house.  
  
The butler opened a door, and announced "Master LeBeau, and his son."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded his thanks to the butler, and led Remy into the room.  
  
Remy's jaw dropped as he caught site of it. The room- what had the butler called it?- was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The walls and roof were made entirely of glass, and the amount of light filtering through hurt his sensitive eyes.  
  
He squinted as his eyes teared up, trying to look at everything in the room at once, and Jean-Luc frowned at him. "Remy, what you doin'?" He hissed.  
  
"De light, it hurts my eyes." Remy whispered back.  
  
Wordlessly, Jean-Luc reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, then gave them to Remy.  
  
"Merci, Papa." He said, pulling them on. They were oversized, and kept slipping down his nose, but at least he could see now. He realized with a start that there were two other people in the room. One, a distinguished looking man with grey shot through his black hair had stood up, and had come over to them.  
  
He shook hands joyfully with Jean-Luc, while the rooms other occupant, a woman with her eyes closed stayed on the white couch.  
  
"Jean-Luc LeBeau, you haven't changed a bit!" The man was saying, and he gave the Cajun leader of the Thieves Guild a manly slap on the back, before laughing boisterously.  
  
Jean-Luc laughed, and gripped the man on the shoulders. "Phillipe, you always were a good liar. How's your business going?"  
  
Remy wasn't paying attention to them though. He was gaping at the woman on the couch. The woman with pastel blue skin and pale green hair. A fellow mutant.  
  
Jean-Luc's friend Phillipe noticed where Remy was looking, and put his fingers to his lips. "She's divining." He hissed. "She has the mutant power to see the future." His voice was full of affection.  
  
Suddenly, the woman's eyelids snapped open, revealing pale pink eyes. "Oh." She breathed. "He's absolutely precious!"  
  
Remy frowned. He'd never heard his father referred to as 'precious' before. Or if someone else had called him that, they probably hadn't lived to tell about it.  
  
Jean-Luc smiled graciously at the mutant woman as she came over to them. "You must be Kate. How nice to meet you." He took her hand, and kissed it flamboyantly.  
  
Kate laughed. "Phillipe, are all your old friends such flirts?"  
  
Phillipe grinned. "Just this one."  
  
Remy was feeling very left out by this time. He wasn't sure what to say, or even if he was supposed to say anything at all. Oddly enough though, as if she had just heard his thoughts, the blue-skinned woman turned to Remy, and began to pinch his cheek.  
  
"He's so precious!" She repeated, and Remy realized that she had been talking about him earlier. He smiled uneasily, as she tugged even harder.  
  
"Bonjour, Madame Kate." He changed his uncertain grin to his award winning one- well, as best as he could with her pulling at him the way she was.  
  
Remy watched her face fill with delight. "He speaks French! And so polite. You are going to be quite the ladies man. I can see it." She finally stopped pinching him.  
  
Remy shrugged, and resisted the urge to rub his sore cheek. "Everyone tells me dat, Madame, but Remy don't agree. He doesn't like girls dat much."  
  
Kate laughed, her pink eyes filling with mirth. "That's what they all say."  
  
Remy cringed, afraid that he was in for another round of cheek pulling. Instead, the blue woman clapped her hands, and called out in her flute like voice, "Mathilda, would you bring in the afternoon tea now?"  
  
They all sat down on the pristine while lounge set around the rectangular glass coffee table. For a short amount of time, he amused himself by admiring all the things in the room. Then, after a mousy looking maid had set a tray of various small snacks and a pitcher of iced lemonade on the table, he ate, and passed the time by counting the number of birds he saw flying overhead. Remy quickly tired of these games though, and began swinging his legs back and forth. His heels hit the base of the sofa with a dull thudding noise.  
  
The grownups ignored him at first. After a few moments though, Jean-Luc began giving Remy evil stares. Remy just smiled at him innocently, and continued swinging his legs.  
  
Thud.  
  
Thud.  
  
Thud.  
  
"Remy." Jean-Luc said in a strained I'm-trying-not-to-kill-you-voice. "We're tryin' ta talk, petite. Would you please stop doing that?"  
  
"Jean-Luc, leave him alone." Kate scolded, and Remy had to chew on the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. No one spoke to the head of the Thieves Guild that way, except for maybe Tante Mattie. "He's just bored. A child shouldn't be kept inside like this." Kate turned to Remy. "How about you go outside and explore a bit? The door to the gardens is just over there."  
  
"Merci, Madame." Remy said in the most polite voice he could muster. "Dat would be fantastique."  
  
Kate smiled joyfully. "Wonderful!" She trilled.   
  
Remy grabbed a handful of the remaining cookies off the tray, and went out the glass doors that Kate had indicated. He closed them behind him, and walked down the moss covered steps into the garden.  
  
"Wow!" Remy exclaimed softly. He whistled quietly in awe at the velvety green lawns, scattered randomly with statues, many of which Remy politely averted his eyes from.  
  
The backyard- if it could even be called that- bordered on the banks of the Mississippi River. Remy walked down to it, and pressed his face against the chainlink fence between the gardens and the river. He stared in awe at the brown, murky water and the occasional boats that went past.   
  
A faint noise carried along the winds caught his attention, and he listened carefully.   
  
"...Cody, quit pickin' on us!" Came the exclamation.   
  
Remy looked around furtively to make sure no one was watching, and scaled the fence, clambering down to the other side. He began walking down the riverbank in the direction he had heard the voices coming from.  
  
Phillipe and Kate's house was isolated from the rest of civilization, so there was plenty of wild growth on either side of their property. As Remy walked alongside the river, he realized that the voices were coming from within the trees. So, he took a sharp detour, and started wandering through the brown growth, searching for the elusive voices.   
  
Finally Remy came across a clearing about twenty meters across, surrounded by the knarled trees. There were about ten children there, running around and playing what looked like a game of tag. Rather than immediately going in to introduce himself to the kids though, he stayed in the shadows under the trees and watched.   
  
A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was chasing a girl with a wild mop of black curls. The girl was weaving in amongst the others, and often the blonde boy could have easily reached out and tagged someone else, but he stayed firmly in pursuit of the girl. Eventually, he tagged her.  
  
"Cody, why do you always go for us gahls?" The girl whined, even as she began pursuit of another child.  
  
The blonde boy grinned. "Cause y'all so easy to catch up to." He taunted.  
  
Another girl, this one with white streaked auburn hair pulled up into two messy pigtails, ran over to Cody and slapped him on the arm. "You take that back, Cody, and apologize to Amelia raht now!" She said indignantly.  
  
Cody cringed away, and Remy began to laugh softly. "All raht Rogue, I was just playin'. Ah'm sorry Amelia."  
  
The girl with the black hair shrugged with a satisfied look on her face, and ran off after someone else.  
  
"Hey, Ah got an idea!" Cody yelled loudly, and the other kids stopped running, and looked at him. "Let's play mutants and humans! The girls can play tha mutants, 'cause they're freaks already." He smiled cheekily.  
  
Remy grinned too, as the girl called Rogue went bright red. This should be interesting.   
  
The girl ran at him, crooked pigtails trailing out behind her. "You little weasel!" She shrieked, pushing him to the ground. The other boys and girls began to laugh, as Cody looked up at her with a shocked look on her face.  
  
Remy also began to laugh, and all the other kids looked over at him, identical looks of surprise on their faces. Remy swore slightly, something he wasn't allowed to do at home, and made sure his sunglasses were firmly over his strange eyes before stepping into the clearing.  
  
Rogue stomped over to him. "And just who are you?" She demanded, green eyes flashing with anger.   
  
Remy firmly met her gaze, and was inwardly suprised at the intensity and depths of her eyes. "I'm jus' a person who likes seein' bullies like dat knocked on over." He told her. He took her hand in his, and kissed the back of it, as he had seen his father do to Kate. "My name's Remy."  
  
Rogue snatched her hand back, as the other children began to giggle. "Ah'm someone who doesn't like idiot boys, and that includes you! I'm going home!"   
  
She brushed past him, winding her way through the undergrowth. Not even knowing why he was doing it, Remy began to follow her. "Aww, don't run off!" He called after her, quickening his pace to catch up.  
  
"Go away, Swamp Rat!" She called over her shoulder as they emerged from the trees onto the river bank.   
  
Remy scowled. It bothered im that there was a person he couldn't win over. "Fine den!" He yelled. "You girls, you're all de same!"  
  
She stopped in her tracks, and Remy saw that he'd hit a nerve. She turned to face him, her face flushed pink with rage.  
  
"You're just like Cody and Daddy!" She yelled at him. "You don't think gahls are good for anything!"  
  
Daddy? Remy wasn't an idiot. He quickly figured out that Rogue's father must be hard on her for who she was.   
  
"Remy's sorry, chere." He said sincerely. "And he's not like dat at all. Remy jus' want ta get your attention, dats all. Give me a chance, and you'll find out dat I'm not so bad."  
  
Rogue's face softened a fraction. "Well...alraht." she said finally. "Do you like to climb trees?"  
  
Remy nodded, and smiled his most charming grin. "Remy loves ta climb trees."  
  
Finally, she smiled back at him. "Well, come on then."  
  
Together they walked down the Mississippi, in the opposite direction to the villa, and Remy found himself telling her stuff he had only told a few people about.  
  
"...After Jean-Luc adopted me, I went ta live wid him at his home." He said, finishing off his tale of how he had come to live with Jean-Luc, but conveniently leaving out anything about the Thieves Guild. "So, is Rogue your real name, or a nickname?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
Rogue's face became downcast. "Mah mother died when Ah was born, and Ah was named after her." She explained, "But my daddy used to get real upset for callin' me that, so he started callin' me Rogue."  
  
Remy was about to ask what her real name was, but changed his mind when he saw how sad she looked. He had already decided that for a girl, she was all right, and very pretty. And, he had also decided that he loved her eyes. They were large and green, framed by long dark lashes, and Remy liked the way how they always showed what she was feeling. Right now though, they were dark with emotion, and glistening with tears.  
  
"Aww, Roguie, don't cry!" He exclaimed, stopping and touching her cheek lightly. She smiled a watery smile at him.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, Remy. Ah just get upset when Ah think about mah mother. Ah never knew her, and mah daddy doesn't like to talk to me, let alone about her. At this, Rogue dissolved into tears.  
  
Awkwardly, Remy drew Rogue into a hug. After all, they were eleven, and at that age it was strictly against the boy/girl code for them to be holding each other. But Rogue didn't pull away- rather, she hugged him back, and Remy began to feel a little more at ease.  
  
After a few minutes, Rogue calmed down, and she withdrew smiling sheepishly. "Ah feel so stupid." she admitted. "And selfish. You didn't even know your folks, at least Ah got my dad."  
  
Remy smiled at her, and wiped a tear off her face. "It's ok. I don't mind. Now, where's dese trees you were talkin' 'bout climbing?"  
  
Her face lifted, and she grabbed Remy's hand, leading him down the river. Remy let her lead, trying to sort out the whirl of emotions inside him. She was a girl. He wasn't supposed to hug her, or hold her hand- not unless she was family, or he was made too.  
  
*I don't care* Remy told himself firmly.  
  
Rogue stopped all of a sudden, and Remy nearly crashed into her. She dropped his hand, and ran over to a tree with low, wide branches spreading in all directions, even over the water. "This is mah favourite tree. If you sit on the branches over the water and close your eyes, it feels like you're flyin'." Her green eyes shone with excitement as she described it to him. Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed a branch, and swung herself up.  
Remy waited until she was safely in the tree before he followed her up.  
  
They met at a fork in the tree. Rogue grinned happily at him. "Isn't this tree great?"  
  
Remy grinned back. "Sure is."  
  
Rogue frowned at him. "Why do ya wear those sunglasses? They're too big for yah." Before Remy could stop her, she reached out and took them off.  
  
Remy gasped in suprise, and quickly shut his eyelids, hiding his red on black eyes which so clearly showed that he was a mutant.  
  
"Remy shugah, what's wrong?" She sounded worried. "Why won't you open your eyes?"  
  
Remy lowered his face. "Because Remy t'inks you may be frightened of him." He said softly.  
  
He heard Rogue laugh. "Now why would Ah be scared of you?"  
  
He tentatively opened his eyes, and watched shock flicker across Rouge's features. "They're red!" She exclaimed.  
  
Remy grabbed his glasses off her, and began to put them back on, but Rogue stopped him. "Wait!" she smiled shyly. "Leave 'em off."  
  
Remy breathed a sigh of relief, and put the sunglasses away into one of the pockets of his shorts. She wasn't scared of him for being a mutant. She didn't call him Devil Boy, something he had heard all his life.  
  
Feeling more at ease, he began to edge out along on of the branches hanging over the water, and Rogue followed him. They were about halfway along though, when Rogue stopped. Remy kept going until he was right out over the river.  
  
"Remy, come back!" Rogue called. "Ah think you're too far out. The branch could break!"  
  
Remy swung his legs over the branch, and let himself dangle from it upside down. "Roguie, it's ok. Even if de branch does break, it's not too high up."  
  
"Remy, come back, please!" Rogue pleaded.  
  
With a sigh of disappointment, Remy swung up again, feeling the rough bark of the tree bite into his hands. "Alright Rogue, but jus' for you."  
  
He started to crawl back along, when there was a cracking sound. Remy watched, horrified, as the branch began to break, just in front of him. With a snapping sound, it broke, sending Remy falling into the brown river with a cry of shock.  
  
"Remy!" Rogue yelled.  
  
Remy stood up. The water was only about waist high. "Ick." He pronounced, wiping some damp hair off his face. He looked up at Rogue. Too his shock, she was laughing at him.   
  
"Now you really are a Swamp Rat!" She said between laughs.   
  
He glared at her, and waded back to the shore. He climbed back up the tree, and this time climbed up onto the branch just above Rogue. Plucking a few leaves off the tree, he began dropping them into her hair.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled indignantly. "Stop that!"   
  
Remy dropped down onto the branch that Rogue was on, and sat down on it, back to the river. Remy looked at her, right into her eyes. The seemed to bore into his mind, and imprint themselves on to his soul.   
  
Rogue stared back at him, her green eyes filled with a mixture of emotions that Remy could hardly sort out. A white strand of hair that had escaped from one of her loose pigtails was blown across her face by the gently breeze, and Remy reached out and brushed it aside. All around them, the leaves rustled, a gentle, soothing sound.  
  
"Roguie, have you ever kissed a boy before" He asked her uncertainly.  
  
"No." She said shyly. "Have you ever kissed a gahl before?"  
  
"No." Part of him wanted to look away, but he was totally enraptured by her eyes. "Would you like me ta kiss you?"  
  
"Ah guess so." She said blushing furiously. She closed her eyes, her dark lashes forming crescents on her cheeks.  
  
Gathering up his courage, Remy squeezed his eyes tightly shut, puckered up his lips, and gave her a quick peck on the mouth.  
  
They both opened their eyes. "Ah don't see why adults like that so much." Rogue admitted.  
  
Remy laughed. "Me either." He glanced over Rogue's shoulder as she said this, and noticed something moving in the bushes. He narrowed his eyes, and peered at it closely.  
  
It was a person, dressed entirely in black, right down to a ski mask, and they were creeping stealthily towards Rogue and Remy. And if that wasn't enough to make the naturally skeptical boy suspicious, the small logo on the right shoulder of the person's black top, one he had seen before, was enough to convince him it was time to leave.  
  
Assassin!  
  
"Rogue, quick!" He yelled, dropping off the low branch to the ground.  
  
Rogue dropped also, landing heavily beside him. "Remy, what is it?" She asked, sounding frightened.  
  
"Run!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist, and dragging her to her feet.  
  
They began to run up the river in the direction of Kate and Phillipe's villa. Remy knew that all they had to do was get there, his father would know what to do after that.   
  
Their feet pounded on the ground, sending clouds of soil up behind them, and the person in black cursed in Cajun, as he fought his way through the trees to catch up to them.   
  
"Remy, who's that man?" Rogue said, terror seeping through her voice.   
  
"I t'ink it's an Assassin! Move!" He yelled, and willed himself to run faster. Rogue sped up too, and remarkably kept up.   
  
Though they were both running as fast as they could, and they had a head start, the man was older, with longer legs, and was steadily gaining on them. Suddenly, Rogue stumbled, and fell to the ground with a cry of alarm.  
  
"Rogue!" Remy called out, anguished, and stopped to go back for her.  
  
"Remy, run! Ah'll try to stop 'im!" she yelled.  
  
Ignoring her pleas for him to go, Remy picked up a rock and threw it at the Assassin with all his might. The stone flew through the air, and hit the man in the chest. He swore, but kept coming.  
  
"Swamp Rat, go!" Rogue yelled. She had picked herself up of the ground, but Remy could see that she wasn't going to run anymore. Her face was stubborn, and he knew that she was going to hold her ground and make sure he got away. "Just go!"  
  
Remy took one last look at her, her beautiful green eyes wide and determined, then ran for the villa. With his back turned, he didn't see Rogue dive at the Assassin's legs, tripping him over. He was a safe distance away when the second figure in black stepped out of the bushes a minute later.  
  
Julien Boudreaux glared contemptuously at the man at his feet, who was struggling to get the wriggling girl off him. With a sigh of annoyance, Julien grabbed the back of her overalls, picking her up, and threw her into the scrub. She hit a tree trunk, and with a yelp of pain slumped to the ground, unconscious.   
  
Julien glared at the man, who had climbed to his feet, and was staring at the ground shamefully.  
  
"Marc Guillon, dat was pathetic." He spat in disgust. "I should have sent you back to Nawlins the moment you phoned your information in, instead of letting you come along today."  
  
Marc sighed. "I'm sorry. I had no idea dat de kids would put up so much resistance."  
  
"You didn't t'ink, non?" Julien accused.  
  
Marc nodded. "I didn't t'ink."  
  
Julien stared in the direction the boy had disappeared in. "De boy is gone. Wid him, we could have manipulated de leader of dat pathetic T'ieves Guild easily. Now, we have not'ing. I have killed men such as you for dis! Merde!"  
  
Julien stomped back into the tree line, and disappeared.   
  
Marc waited until he was sure Julien was gone, before scooping up the little girl who had attacked him. He felt sorry for her, and was going to take her into town, where someone was sure to know her. His fight was with the Thieves Guild- not an innocent child.  
  
She sighed, and squirmed a little in his arms, before mumbling something. The only word which Marc was able to pick out was 'Remy.' Her auburn and white hair had fallen out of one of her pigtails, and was tumbling across her heartbroken face. It stuck to her cheeks in places, and Marc saw that she was crying in her sleep.  
  
Cradling her against him, he began the trek though the growth alongside the river to where he had parked his car.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Remy scrambled up and over the fence, and ran through the garden, throwing open the doors to the glass room, and running into the house.  
  
The three adults, who were still sitting around talking, looked up startled.   
  
"Papa!" Remy yelled. "DerebeAssasinsindetreesand-"  
  
"Remy, slow down!" Jean-Luc interrupted. "What did you say?"  
  
Remy took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Dere be Assassins out dere in de trees, and dey come for me and Rogue! Dey got Roguie, but I came here to tell you dat dey are here, and WE GOTTA HELP HER!"  
  
"Remy! Take a breath between sentences!" Jean-Luc said, leaping to his feet. "Are you sure dey are Assassins? And who's Rogue?"  
  
"Rogue is his friend." Kate said clearly from where she was sitting. She looked fairly calm, except for her hands, which she was wringing. "And there is a threat out there, something which separates them."  
  
"Kate, did you see this?" Phillipe demanded.  
  
Kate nodded. Then shook her head. Then nodded again. "I saw part of it. I saw Remy, and a young girl playing. Then, a clear barrier came down between them both, cutting them off from each other. And try as they might, they couldn't touch each other." Her blue forehead wrinkled in confusion. "But that doesn't seem right for this time in his life...If you wait, I'll try to make sense of it."  
  
"I'm sorry Kate, but if Remy's friend is in trouble, we must help her." Jean-Luc said.   
  
Remy had been tugging at Jean-Luc's hand through all this, trying to get him to move towards the glass door. Now he was though, and Remy dropped the hand and ran beside him as they jogged down the steps and through the garden. The two climbed over the fence when they reached it, and continued down the river, to where Remy had left Rogue.  
  
All that was left when they arrived though, was a few scuffled marks on the soil, and one of the hair ties that had pulled up one of Rogue's pigtails. Remy picked up the thick, green elasticy band, and stared at it, horrified. A strand of white hair was loosely wrapped around it, and fluttered against his hand in the breeze, tickling him.   
  
"Rogue!" He yelled, anguished, and started to run into the bushes, but Jean-Luc held him back.   
  
"Non, petite! Dere could be Assassins dere!"  
  
"Non..." Remy sobbed, his body trembling as it became wracked with unshed tears. "I gotta 'elp her..."  
  
Jean-Luc drew his son into a hug. "I'm sorry Remy." He said, stroking the boy's hair. "I'm sure she jus' went home."  
  
Remy buried his face in his father's shoulder so no one could see his tears. He knew she wouldn't just go home without telling him, and in his mind, he saw all sorts of horrible things being done to Rogue by the Assassins Guild.  
  
He gripped the hair band tightly in his fist, and cried harder.  
  
After that, his mind went into shock. He had no recollection of being brought back to the villa, or of the long cab ride to the nearest airport. All he could see was two big green eyes in his memory. At first, he imagined that they were staring at him accusingly, asking why he had left her. Then, they were just telling him not to worry about her.  
  
Remy snapped back to reality as the plane they were in flew over Baton Rouge much later that night. He glanced out the window briefly at the twinkling lights below, before looking away disinterestedly. He didn't even notice Jean-Luc watching him, worried. Not too long later, he fell asleep, still clutching Rogue's hairband like a drowning person would grip a life preserver.  
  
His dreams were haunted by her. And he continued to see her eyes whenever he closed his.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
He walked through the darkness of the New Orleans swamps, not knowing where he was going, or even caring.   
  
Reaching into one of the pockets of his jacket, Remy pulled out a small object. It was a green hairband, still with it's white thread of hair wrapped around it. Though he could barely see it, just the feel of it was enough to provoke enough memories, and make a lump grow in his throat. He missed her so much! Just like he had every day for the last ten years.   
  
After that day in Mississippi, Remy was a changed person. He had become withdrawn, and moody. Whenever one of his friends asked him if he wanted to play tag, or climb trees, Remy would politely decline. Often, if one of those friends came up behind him, quietly so he didn't even know they were there, they would look over his shoulder and see that he was drawing a pair of green eyes, over and over again. However many times he tried though, Remy couldn't quite capture them.  
  
*You changed me.* He thought accusingly at Rogue, even though he didn't know where she was in the world. He had tried so many times during his life to get angry at her, so he could forget that she ever existed. But then, he would just start berating himself for leaving her behind that day. He had tried to push her aside by going out with as many women as possible, of all types. They all seemed lifeless, and dull, compared to the bright green eyes, framed by dark lashes in his memory.  
  
Even as he walked through the swamps, Remy LeBeau made a vow to himself. He would search for Rogue until he found her, or died- whichever came first. And even in death, he would find a way to reach her. He didn't care if he had to go to the ends of the earth for her. It would be worth it.  
  
He wouldn't stop until he had found his green eyed girl.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Ok, I know it sucked. It was my first attempt at anything serious though. I am considering writing a whole bunch of 'What If?! fics, but then again, I may not. I only write what the little voices in my head tell me to say. And I decided that I shouldn't ever listen to them again, as they made me write this. I'm babbling. Review.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Glass Barriers

****

DISCLAIMER: What do you think? Of course they are mine!! _*lawyer whispers in ear_* What's that? I'm not allowed to say that? Damn it! Ok, they're not mine. Stupid bloody lawyers...

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wasn't going to write a sequel. But I received an overwhelming response to the first part, asking me for more, and I have to admit, I was touched. Many, many thanks to all who gave me the confidence to write more. I have listed you all below.

Rogue threw down her pen, rubbing her bleary eyes. She had been up at 3:30 that morning, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Some were hers- some belonged to others, those unlucky enough to have come in contact with her bare flesh. Her curse.

So, to vent, she had begun to do what she always did when stressed. She wrote letters to him, even though she knew she would never send them, and he would never see him. After working for hours, all she had been able to write was one paragraph, leaving herself discontented with the effort, and feeling only marginally better. 

Rogue picked up the floral piece of scented stationary, and re-read the letter to herself aloud in a soft, low voice. She didn't want anyone else in the Darkholme apartment to hear her. Remy was her special secret, one she had told no one else about, and she intended him to stay that way. 

__

Dearest Remy, (the letter read)

__

Forgive me for not having spoken to you in so many years, but I didn't have your address. I'm just writing to say that I care for you deeply, and I have never forgotten you. I wish that I could see you again,

Rogue.

Rogue stared at the words on the page for a moment. "This is pathetic!" she hissed, and, like she always did with her letters to Remy, began to scrunch it up. And then, like she always did with them, she smoothed it out again, folded it neatly, and tucked it away into the dark drawer of her desk, where she put all of her letters to him.

Rogue put her head down on her desk in her tiny room, and began to sob. She couldn't even admit her feelings to herself. _I care for you deeply?_ she thought bitterly, reflecting on her letter. _Why can't I just admit that it's deeper than that? I can't even sign my own name at the bottom of the page!_ _I can't even remember my old name..._ Tears rolled down her cheeks, and splashed onto the wooden painted surface of the desk, exploding into little puddles. Her side gave a slight twinge of pain, the way it always did when she cried.

It had been so many years since she had met Remy LeBeau, but she could remember it clearly. And throughout the years, while other memories faded, even the memory of her real name, she had held that one close, treasuring it. And while Rogue had grown, she had imagined Remy growing too- and she had fallen hard for the image of a person that she created. She didn't care if he didn't turn out how she had thought he might. It had never even crossed her mind that he might be different.

A light rapping came from the closed door of her room in the apartment. Rogue wiped her eyes, and got up from her desk, and opened the door.

"Hi Destiny." She said glumly to Irene, AKA Destiny, the elderly woman outside her door. "Come on in, shugah."

"Thankyou, Rogue." The blind woman said gravely, before entering the room with the grace and style she always managed to carry. "I sensed that about now would be a traumatic time in your life, and thought I should talk to you about it." The woman sat down gracefully on the edge of Rogue's bed, laying her cane across her lap.

Rogue frowned. Destiny's ability to see into the future had always unsettled her slightly. Irene's prophecies weren't something to be sneezed at- although often, Rogue wished they were, when she considered how depressing most were.

Rogue was about to ask the woman what she meant, when the twinge in her side turned into a sharp, stabbing pain that spread like fire through her body. With a slight groan of shock and agony, she collapsed to her knees, sweat breaking out in droplets all over her face.

"Are you all right?" Destiny asked, alarmed. "Is it the cancer again?"

"Ah'm fine." Rogue said through gritted teeth. "It's goin' away now." 

A lie, of course, to put Destiny at ease. The pain of the pancreatic cancer was always there, and at the moment wanted to make her scream until her voice gave up. But Rogue didn't like to be reminded of the strange growth that was killing her, and she fought it with all her determination. "What was it that you were sayin', Destiny?"

Irene still looked worried, but she obviously understood that Rogue didn't want to share the pain. "This is going to be an uneasy point in your life. You're going to have a visitor from your past show up soon."

"A visitor? Who?" Rogue asked, alarmed. There had been people in her past that she didn't ever want to see again. Especially Cody. Rogue felt a wave of regret pass over her again, as she thought once more of the boy she had put into a coma when her powers manifested. He was one of the voices in her head that had woken her up this morning.

Destiny shook her head slowly. "I don't know. I wasn't able to tell, except that this visitor is male, and you can expect him to be here any point from now. All I saw was a figure, wreathed in mystery and dejection. I regret that I can't give you any more information. I hope you don't mind, but I also took the liberty of informing Raven."

Rogue sighed. "That's alraht, Destiny. Thanks anyway, for trahin' to find out who this mysterious man is. At least Ah know now to always make sure Ah look gorgeous."

Destiny laughed lightly, as she got up to leave, leaning heavily on her cane. "I had no idea that I had become a beauty consultant. What a wonderful use for my powers." She was about to close the door behind her, when she leaned back in and said, "Do try and get some sleep as well. It won't do to have a friend showing up, and you having big bags under your eyes, if you are really that conscious of your appearance."

Rouge laughed quietly, as Destiny closed the door lightly. Blind or not, Irene was one of the most observant people that Rogue had ever met. It was actually a bit un-nerving, just like her mutant ability. 

With a sigh of exhaustion, Rogue collapsed onto her bed, deciding to take Irene's advice. A little sleep never hurt anyone. And it would at least let her escape from the annoying ache that plagued her when she was awake.

And if she was lucky, maybe she would dream about Remy.

~~~~~

Remy breathed deep the stale, exhaust drenched air of New York, and licked his lips nervously. A droplet of sweat trickled between his shoulder blades, drawing a damp line along his spine. The day was a scorcher, and promised to get hotter.

He had been searching for a year now. A year of inquiries to people he didn't know, of traipsing all over the state of Mississippi. A year of frustrating results. Remy had started his search in Friars Point, where he had met Rogue, only to find that no one remembered her. As far as the citizens were concerned, she didn't exist. He had sensed a type of desperation underlying their denial of knowing her, but wasn't able to get any more than that. After her old town, he had began his agonizingly long trip around Mississippi, looking for her, or anyone that had known her. Nothing. Finally, in frustration, he had returned to Friars Point, desperate for help from the one woman who could offer assistance. 

Her name was Kate. A fellow mutant, with the ability to read into the future. Remy had to admit that he wasn't at all comfortable around the blue skinned woman, after a prophecy she had told him when he was eleven years old. A prophecy that followed him around, lingering like Rogue's eyes. 

He had known right from the start that she was the person he should have gone too, but he didn't want to contact her unless it was absolutely necessary. Maybe it was a testosterone induced thought of wanting the pride of finding her himself, or the fact that she was just plain creepy- Remy didn't know which- but he still hadn't wanted her help. After that first year though, avoiding Kate had no longer been an option. 

Remy had shown up on Kate's doorstep, feeling a despair like none felt before. He had began to think that no one knew where she was, and that Rogue was truly lost to him forever. However, Kate had taken one look at Remy, and wordlessly handed him a slip of paper, with an address on it.

"I knew this day was coming." She had told him just before he left. "I have been waiting for two years."

Unsettled, Remy had caught the next flight to New York. And now, with the resources he had brought with him when he left home finally about to run out, he was here. In front of the apartment building where Rogue was supposedly residing now. Remy was just hoping that this was her current address, rather than a future one. Kate's grasp on the times of incidents was shaky at best, but she had assured him that this was the correct point in their lives.

So, now he was here. Nothing left to do but turn away, or go inside the building. The direction his life would take all depended on his decision now. 

Making up his mind, Remy headed for the doors of the apartment building. He would see her.

Maybe now he could get rid of the phantom eyes that enraptured him, even while freezing his soul.

~~~~~

Remy exhaled, trying to shed some of the nerves that clung to him like a wet cloth. He had been standing here, in front of her door for five minutes now, and still hadn't been able to knock on it. It was ridiculous.

The brass numbers 220 on the door gleamed in the dim hallway light, and the acrid stench of the cigarette burnt carpet bit into his olfactory senses. Remy clenched his fist, and drew up all the courage he could muster. It was time to get this over with. 

He knocked on the white painted, wooden door. Remy could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. The door knob twisted, and the door creaked open to reveal-

A slightly aged looking woman with blonde hair mixed with grey, and cold blue eyes.

"Yes?" She asked curtly.

Remy felt shock well up, burning him inside like a volcano. This wasn't what he had expected. Quickly retrieving his scattered nerves, Remy flashed his brash-but-charming grin at the stern woman. 

"Excuse moi, madame." He said. "But I seem ta have been given de wrong address. I was lookin' for a young femme named Rogue. Sorry."

The woman didn't look the slightest bit fazed. "What do you want with Rogue?"

Remy's eyes widened underneath his sunglasses. "You know her? Where is she? Is she here?" He asked eagerly. Life was suddenly looking up.

She didn't bat an eyelid. "Why are you looking for Rogue?" she asked again coolly. "Answer me- you're wasting my time."

Remy inclined his head slightly. "Again, sorry madame. Remy is an old friend of Rogue's, from a long time ago."

The woman's icy facade shattered for an instant, revealing a very human look of surprise. "A visitor from the past." she said quietly under her breath to herself. Snapping back to her senses, the calm look of indifference returned to her features, and she held out a hand. "Raven Darkholme." She said briskly. "Rogue's mother. Who are you?"

__

Mother? Remy thought, startled. Rogue herself had told him years ago that her mother was dead. This Raven didn't even bear a passing resemblance to her. Who was she? Foster mother perhaps? That didn't make any sense though. Rogue had had a father, when Remy had first met her. Had he died?

Keeping his thoughts hidden behind a carefully crafted mask of neutrality which mimicked that of Raven's, Remy took her hand and kissed it, rather than shaking it. "Bonjour. I am Remy LeBeau."

Raven glared at him, withdrawing her hand. A regular iceberg. "Well Mr LeBeau, come in." She moved aside to let him in, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Remy stepped inside the apartment, and glanced around surreptitiously. Kitchen, two doors and a hallway branching off the main room. Very small, and very plain, but extremely clean, which didn't surprise Remy a bit. Raven seemed like the fastidious type. 

"Have a seat." Raven told him, contempt in her voice clear. "I'll go get Rogue." Remy could tell she had taken and immediate disliking towards him. Oh well. He had tried his best. 

Remy sat down on the plain beige sofa in a position that looked casual, but gave him unrestricted access in all directions, should anything arise. He didn't trust this Raven Darkholme as far as he could throw her- something was going on here, and Remy didn't like it one bit. 

From the direction of the hallway, there was the sound of a door opening, and muffled voices, before Raven re-appeared. 

"She'll be a moment." The woman said, and gave him a very insincere tight-lipped smile before disappearing into the kitchen. No doubt to listen in on any talk between Rogue and Remy.

Remy nodded absentmindedly in reply to Raven's last comment, not even noticing that she wasn't in the room anymore. He took of his sunglasses, and ran a hand through his longish, red-brown fringe, which had stubbornly refused to be pulled back into a ponytail that morning. What would he say to her? Would she think it was creepy that he had tracked her down?

All his thoughts flew out of his head a second later as Rogue stepped into the room.

Her auburn hair tumbled down over her shoulders in tangled curls, and the white streak framed her pale face, which was illuminated by her wide, shocked green eyes. Still as vibrant as the day he had met her.

She gasped softly, and her hand trembled as she pushed one of the white locks out of her face to see him better.

"Remy? Is that you?" She asked, voice betraying her as it shook slightly.

She remembered him! Remy's heart soared. He nodded slightly. "Oui, chere." he whispered. "It's me." 

"Oh mah Lord." She said, burying her face in her hands, and for a moment, Remy felt his hopes drop and shatter into a million pieces. But then Rogue lifted her head, and Remy could see that her eyes glittered with tears and what looked like joy.

He stood up, and walked over to her. "Are you...are you happy ta see me?" He asked uncertainly, praying to God that he had been reading her facial expressions right.

God chose that moment to smile upon Remy LeBeau, and Rogue threw her arms around his waist. "Of course Ah am, shugah."

Remy held her tightly, cherishing the moment. She felt so warm in his arms, like she was made to fit there. They were perfect together. He had finally found his Rogue. After what seemed like forever, Remy had her back.

~~~~~

Raven Darkholme, otherwise known as Mystique, watched them from the doorway of the kitchen as they held each other tightly. A frown crossed the face of the body she had crafted for herself. She didn't like this one bit. 

Raven was no fool. She could see that the happy pair in front of her cared for each other very much- a caring which almost certainly would lead to love- and that this Remy LeBeau may lure Rogue away from the Brotherhood- and her. And as long as she still lived, Raven would not let that happen. She had been forced to give up her son all those years ago. She would not lose her daughter as well. 

Opening a kitchen drawer, she began rummaging through for the slip of paper she had been given months ago with the contact details of one Nathaniel Essex. Raven would do whatever it took to make sure Remy LeBeau was taken care of.

Permanently.

~~~~~

Rogue closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her tightly. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she had felt this secure. A lone tear trickled down her cheek, soaking into his shirt. It was times like this that she wished she could touch people.

Oh Lord.

With a gasp of terror, Rogue quickly withdrew. What on earth had she been thinking? Was she trying to kill him? What on earth had possessed her?

These questions, and more, raced throughout her mind, as Remy stared at her, puzzlement evident on his face. "Chere? Is somet'ing wrong?" His face suddenly went dark. "You t'ink it's odd dat I find you?"

Rogue shook her head. "No. It's not that. It's mah problem. Ah'm sorry, Remy, but I can't touch you, or somethin' bad'll happen."

Remy just looked even more confused. "What do you mean?"

Rogue felt a incredible ache grow in her heart, and her side was like an inferno of agony. "Ah just...maybe you should go, shugah." With a sob that came out choked, she fled from him, headed for her bedroom, and slammed the door shut behind her. She briefly considered locking it as well, but didn't.

__

What is going on? Rogue thought blindly, collapsing to the floor beside her desk. She was never this emotional- at least not in front of others. If she grew weak in stability, Rogue knew that others around her would suffer as well, worrying for her, and she couldn't allow that. But one hug from someone she hadn't seen since he was a boy, and she disintegrated. Why?

There was a soft knock at the door, and Rogue tensed up. She had a suspicion that there was a certain, handsome Cajun at the door, and didn't want to answer it.

"Rogue, please, can I come in, sweetie?" came Raven's voice, and Rogue wilted with relief. It wasn't Remy, just her 'mother'.

"Come in." Rogue called out, scrunching up into a ball. She had found that by sitting like that, and hugging her knees, relieved a little bit of the pain from her cancer. Not much, but enough for a fraction of relief.

Raven entered, in one of her various forms. "You left your guest a little bit out in the cold." She said, kneeling beside her, and Rogue noticed a satisfied glint in the blue eyes of her current body. So. Raven didn't like Remy. Interesting.

"Ah'm sorry, momma." Rogue told her. "I just feel lahk Ah did somethin' really bad, ya know? First mah mutation, and then the cancer? Ah can't even touch him. To have this thing inside of me, that'll take me away from Remy so soon after we've just reunited is heart-breakin'. Do ya think he'll understand?"

Raven sighed, and tried to give Rogue a hug, but the auburn haired woman flinched away. "I think that you should talk to him. Then, you can decide whether you want to tell him about everything, or if you want to send him on his way."

Rogue smiled up at Raven, wiping the water from her eyes. "You don't like him?"

Raven pursed her lips disapprovingly. "No. I can see the way he looks at you, and I don't like it. Men like that have only one thing on their minds."

"Momma!" Rogue cried out, blushing furiously. "Don't you dare continue!"

Raven smiled smugly. "Well, if you know what I was going to say, I don't have to bother speaking it. You know my opinion, and what I think you should do- Now it's up to you to make your own decisions."

Rogue hesitated. What should she do? She knew that if she sent him away, she could keep her secrets hidden. But she also knew that if she sent him away, she would die unhappy. When she had seen Remy in her living room, so close in appearance to the mental image she had crafted for herself, she had felt her heart melting. There really was no choice her mind could make. Her heart had already decided.

Rogue sighed. "Could you please get him tah come here?"

Raven frowned again. "Alright. Know that I don't like this at all though." Haughtily, she stood up, and gracefully left the room, leaving Rogue to compose herself in the next eight seconds. She leaned back against the wall, even more conscious than usual of the long gloves she wore, and the winter clothing, even though the day was broiling. 

A now-familiar head leaned around the door, red hair falling over his face adorably. "Chere? You alright?" Remy asked, sounding worried.

Rogue sighed, a soft empty sound. It was times like this that she felt even more cut off from the world and was distinctly aware of her mutation. "Ah'm...no, Ah'm not alraht." Rogue admitted, closing her eyes, and thudding her head lightly against the wall behind her. 

She heard a slight whisper of cloth, and sensed him sitting down on the floor beside her. "Anyt'ing you wanna talk about?"

Rogue kept her eyes closed. She just couldn't look at him, couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes, reminiscent of the few she'd tried to be close to before he showed up. "Remy, did ya know that Ah'm a mutant too?"

She felt him shifting slightly, and could imagine a look of confusion on his face. "No. Do you t'ink dat Remy won't wanna be wid you jus' because you be a mutant? Cause don't forget chere, dat I be one too."

Rogue shook her head, and smiled for a moment that he would think such a thing, before it faded to a drawn frown. "No. That's not it. It's the form mah mutation took." She felt traitorous tears forming under her lids, and blinked them away. This required her to open her eyes, and she saw Remy gazing at her, concern on every feature of his handsome face. "Ah can't touch anyone Remy. If Ah do, Ah take the life from them." 

Remy looked horrified, as she had known he would. It was the same way everyone who knew about her mutation had looked when she first told them. Now, he would stand up, and walk out of her life forever. 

But he surprised her. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and tried to draw her close to him. Rogue stiffened, and refused to be budged. Remy looked hurt, and took his arm away, and she felt bad for a moment, before reminding herself it was necessary.

Remy finally spoke. "What else is wrong?"

Rogue blinked. That wasn't what she was expecting. How had he known that something else was wrong? "How...how did you know there was somet'ing else?" she asked, voice small.

Remy smiled charmingly. "Empathy. Somet'ing dat's part of my mutation. I felt dat you were upset about somet'ing else."

"Oh." What else could she say? A guy had just told her that he could read her emotions. Nothing to be surprised about. She was about to speak, when her cancer suddenly flamed up with torturous pain, and Rogue clutched at her side, moaning. It had never done anything like this before, and the pain was terrible.

Black dots danced before her vision, and she keeled over, still groaning. Distantly, she heard Remy calling her name frantically, then calling for Raven. Then, her tenuous grip on reality finally gave out, and she collapsed into the darkness. 

~~~~~

Remy watched aghast, as Rogue's green eyes, which had been staring off into space, slowly shut. 

"Raven!" he cried out again, kneeling beside Rogue. He wanted to reach out, and touch her cheek, but he knew he couldn't risk it.

There was the sound of footsteps up the hall, and Raven burst into the room, grey-blonde hair streaming behind her. "Rogue!" she cried, terror in her voice, as she knelt beside her daughter, rudely shoving Remy out of the way.

He stood up, and stepped back, as Raven reached out to feel Rogue's pulse through her silk gloves. Remy could feel the powers he had worked so hard to control threatening to overwhelm him, but he pushed them back. _It won't do any good at all to blow her up, homme._ He told himself, clenching his fists, and trying to breathe steadily. Gradually, he felt his tenuous grip on his abilities strengthen again.

Raven reached up, and tugged at the arm of his coat. "Help me get her onto the bed." she ordered.

Remy complied, carefully holding her socked feet while Raven took her head. "Shouldn't we take 'er to a 'ospital?" he asked her, carefully laying her on top of the green bed covers. 

Raven shook her head, ice blue eyes hard. "No. We can't. The doctors would try to examine her, and nothing would be accomplished by her absorbing the life out of them. The one doctor that knew about her mutation died in a fire two weeks ago."

Remy nodded, but remained unwilling to believe that nothing could be done. An awfully big coincidence about the doctor though. "What's wrong wid 'er?" he asked Raven quietly.

The middle aged woman looked intensely sad for a moment, and although Remy didn't much like her, he still felt bad for her. "She has pancreatic cancer. The doctor..." Raven stopped to swallow, and Remy could see how much she cared for Rogue in that one expression. "The doctor, when he diagnosed her, said that she could go at any time. There was no predicting it."

Time seemed to stop for Remy LeBeau. He stared at Raven, feeling his heart freeze. "She's _dying_?" He said sharply.

Raven glared at him. "We are all dying, Mr LeBeau. My daughter just happens to be going a bit quicker than most. Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to leave now." The last word was full of bitter anger, indicating to Remy that there was no way that he could negotiate to stay.

Noticing a pen and stationary on Rogue's desk, he angrily jotted down the address of the hotel he was staying at, and the room number. "Give dis to her, when she wakes up." He told Raven, handing her the piece of paper. "And...and give her my love."

Before Raven could spit out some smart ass excuse about how she didn't have to do anything, Remy left the room. He knew, subconsciously, that he was leaving the building, and walking along the street back to his hotel, but was too angry to care. He had never met a person who infuriated him as much as Raven Darkholme did.

As he walked though, voices lingered in the back of his mind, those of both Rogue and Kate.

__

Mah mutation...Ah can't touch anyone, Remy.

I saw Remy and a young girl playing. Then, a clear barrier came down between them both, cutting them off from each other. 

And try as they might, they couldn't touch each other.

~~~~~

IT'S NOT OVER YET! I promise! More shall be posted eventually. You may be asking, "Why did I give Rogue cancer?" Well, the answer is- I felt like it. I have this thing at the moment for angst...

Here are the Thankyous for Part 1:

Magnolia- You think I'm talented? Well, I did write a second part, but I don't think that makes me talented...

kris- Glad you liked it!

evilsmurf- You thought it was sweet. Im touched. Obviously you haven't read my other, eviller stories, lol. 

varonchan42- Cute? Hmmm, that puts you in the same class as evilsmurf. You haven't read my other stories... :)

me- Die, Tegan, die!

Kitty Pryde- My little voices are actually quite evil at times. They say the most 'orrible things- like suggesting this story. 

zeo- You wished I had added something? Well, here it is!

anna- You're right, I did have to continue! The idea just kept bugging me...

Laura Night- Well, it's not quite from Rogue's point of view (it would be impossible to write it all that way) but most of it is, and will be.

julz- Look! I wrote the continuation where they met! Let's all dance and be happy! :)

Wild Childe- Hmm, thanks for the constructive criticism. I can understand where you're coming from, but I spoke to some 11 year olds before writing this so I could make it as realistic as possible, and you'd be surprised how advanced kids are these days. 

VIPER- What if I just beat you senseless? What if I let the world know about your plan for world domination? MWAHAHAHA!

Cancer- You like the idea of a series, which I'm glad to see. And if I can find the time, I will definitely be writing more. 

Girly626- Glad you liked it! Very short review...

Raven*Night- I agree. Rogue and Remy 4eva! 

aydenn- Another person who liked it! My head is swelling.. 

renegade- Hey, I read that serious story you're writing with the Jack the Ripper girl, and it's fantastic, so don't dare say you have problems with serious fics!

britt- I thought it was pretty stupid. But, you're the reviewer, and I shall submit to your..um..review. :) 

Rogue007- You hoped I would continue it, so I did!

Charisma- Look! He did find her! YAY!

MErsh- Well, here ya go. You get to find out what happened to her. It's not very good though. :(

Tracy- Glad you also liked it! 

stacey u- I did think about not continuing...but then I found myself writing this. 

Vegas- Well, they didn't exactly meet up in the X-Men, but this will do- I think. 

lbdee- I'm really sorry about how you let something like this happen. I wanted to make this story tradgic, and wouldn't wish what happens upon anyone. 

Coke- I didn't think I was capable of a serious fic either, so this was a bit of a surprise for me too. 

anonymous- You loved it! Yay! 

*~Chaya~*- I agree with the less angst more humour thing. So I shall write primarily humourous stuff. Hooray! 

(0 _ 0)- Cruelty to animals not to continue? Lol, there's a new one.

Lene- Here's the sequel, and yes, he found her!

V- I should do a sequel? Wow, I did! (isn't it amazing how many requests I got for a sequel?)

Wildcard00- I'm glad to hear I didn't overdo the accents. That's one of the things I work the hardest on. 

Rupeshwari- Head swell alert. Head swell alert. If I keep getting reviews like yours, I'll explode and splatter ego everywhere. 

Disturbed Courtney- I had to think for a while about the Rogue nickname thing. I'm glad to find out that it was believable. 

Joanna- Yay! I was able to make a reader visualize what I described. Feelin' smart now...heeheehee.

pj- Fantastic story? I don't know if I would have said that...which doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the review! I do! 

Krissy- Incredibly happy to hear that you thought I captured them well. I tried my best with that.

CG- You reviewed first! I was extremely thrilled to get your review. There won't be any more kissing scenes in this one like the first part for obvious reasons, but I'm glad you liked the one previously. 

*****************************************************************************


	3. Letting Go

DISCLAIMER: I'm too tired to come up with anything witty. It's late, I'm tired, and my hands are frozen. THE X-MEN AREN'T MINE!

Raven flicked open the curtain, and peered down at the street below. She could see the boy Remy walking along the pavement. As she watched, he crossed the street, dodging across traffic, and causing many drivers to honk their horns at him, or shout rude slang. He seemed to ignore them, and disappeared around the corner as he slid his sunglasses on.

Raven closed the curtain again, and turned around. Rogue, her daughter was resting on her bed, chest rising shallowly with each breath. Though not her child biologically, Rogue fit the part well, and Raven was more worried about her than she cared to let show. Checking one last time to make sure that she was all right, Raven left Rogue in blissful unconsciousness, and walked down the hallway to Destiny's room, crumpling the paper with Remy's hotel details on it into a pocket of her jeans.

The musty chamber was kept dark at all times, and Raven felt dust in the room tickling the inside of her nose and the back of her throat. Irene sat in an old fashioned red armchair in the corner of the room, cane in her lap. Her dark glasses shadowed her eyes, making it impossible for Raven to tell if she was awake or not.

Raven was about to leave, when Destiny spoke up, her voice sounding like wind through dry grass. "Don't just stand there Raven. Come in. Oh, and do drop whatever form you have chosen for yourself at the moment."

Raven shivered slightly, but complied. As she sat down in a creaky rocker, she allowed the lines of her body to shift and flow to their usual 

angles. Wrinkled tan skin darkened to blue scales. Long grey-blonde hair shrank, and turned copper red, and ice blue eyes turned a brilliant amber. 

"Why didn't you go help out Rogue when the boy was calling?" Raven- or Mystique- asked bluntly. "I was on the phone in the kitchen, and I still heard that little rodent calling for help. You are much closer."

Irene smiled faintly. "And who were you on the phone too? Maybe it's a good thing I interrupted your call."

Raven's head, which had been lowered so she could stare at the floor, jerked up. Did Irene somehow know that she had been talking to the creature known as Sinister? With a sinking sensation, Raven realised that yes, she probably did.

"Why do you not want me to dispose of him?" The blue-skinned mutant asked the elderly woman in frost of her. "We both know that he's not good for her! You have to know that he'll break her heart."

Irene was silent for a moment. "We both know he's not good for her? Or do you alone think he's not good for her? Raven, did Rogue seem happy to see him?"

Raven thought for a moment. In her mind, she saw Rogue crying, before throwing herself into his arms. She saw the look of contentment on the face of Remy's face, while he held her tightly. And she knew that Rogue wasn't just happy to see him- she was overjoyed.

She didn't say anything though, and Irene smiled a satisfied smile. "That's your answer. Now, the choice is up to you. You can call back whomever you were on the phone too...or you can just let it go."

Raven stood up, hearing the piece of paper in her pocket crackle. She hated it when Irene did things like this to her. She expected Raven to make the right choice- but Raven herself didn't know what was right.

Quietly, she left Destiny's room, and headed back to the kitchen. The blue mutant stared at the phone in it's cradle. What should she do? Leave it, or do something?

She sat down at the kitchen table, and pondered. Raven knew that Rogue would probably be heartbroken if anything should happen to that swine she seemed to care so much for. But Raven was in the position of a mother. So, she did what any concerned mother would have done for her child- she went for help to destroy the threat.

Smoothing out the piece of paper, Raven picked up the phone, and hit the 'redial' button. While it rang, she told herself over and over that she was doing it for Rogue, and that the young woman would thank her for it one day. But Raven knew deep down that she was deceiving herself. And she didn't care.

~~~~~

Rogue stirred slightly, and her eyelids fluttered open. Her room was dark, except for a sliver of moonlight which crept through the gap between the curtains. For a moment, she was confused as to why it was so late, and why she was fully clothed. Then, slowly, the events of the day filtered back to her.

"Remy!" she cried softly, sitting upright too quickly. She felt the blood drain from her head, and was momentarily dizzy. The feeling quickly passed though, and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. 

She gasped with pain, as the dull ache in her side once again blossomed. But it wasn't the excruciating agony which had plagued her earlier in the day, and for that, Rogue was extremely grateful. 

"Oh Remy." She whispered to the dark room. "Ah'll never see you again, will Ah?" 

The room didn't answer. Trying to dismiss the sadness that grew from deep within her body, Rogue took a tentative stepped forward, and winced as once again, her side twinged in protest. Taking a deep breath Rogue employed the flight powers of Carol Danvers, whom she had fully absorbed not too long ago. The strength was easy to forget about, but Rogue felt guilty every time she thought of taking to the sky. She hovered slightly above the ground, remembering, then flew out of her room.

The lights were still on in the small apartment, and after a quick trip to the bathroom, Rogue flew down the stairs to the kitchen in search of food and a glass of water. There, she found the reason the lights were still on.

Raven had her head on the table, and was sleeping soundly. A cup of long cold coffee was beside her limp hand. Rogue smiled fondly, and was about to shake her awake, when she saw the piece of familiar looking paper just underneath Raven's head.

Frowning, Rogue gently tugged at the piece of her own stationary with unfamiliar-hand writing on it. It was horribly crumpled, and Rogue's eyes widened as she read the text. 

BELNORD HOTEL

207/209 WEST 87TH STREET

A hotel address! Rogue's heart soared. When she had woken up, she had been almost certain that Remy was long gone, and that she would never seen him again. It appeared though, that he had left an address for her. Maybe he wasn't gone for good.

Clutching the paper tightly in her hand, she flew back upstairs to her room. She threw open the curtains, letting the moonlight wash over her, and turn her white streak silver, before opening the window so violently she nearly tore it off, and flying out. Rogue knew that Raven wouldn't like it, but she had to see him again. She couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him just once more. _Deal with Momma later._ she told herself firmly, before soaring off towards 87TH Street.

~~~~~

The cool night air whipped her hair back, and the cold stars, glittering like diamonds in the sky, illuminated Rogue's face as she gently touched down to the ground. Her eyes glittered with excitement, as she looked up at the white building with the dark blue awning towering over her, and for a moment she forgot all about her mutation, and her cancer. Rogue was just a normal girl, in search of the man she cared for. 

Walking up the steps, she pushed open the door, and walked into the lobby. While reasonably clean, the hotel was obviously a cheap one, with it's tough, thin carpet, and faded curtains. The man in the blue plaid shirt behind the desk leered at her. 

"Well, hi there pretty one. What might you be looking for?" The mousy looking man said, grinning up at her in a way he no doubt thought was charming.

Rogue swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat, and tried not to look too disgusted. "Well, hi, uh...Ah'm lookin' for someone, I think he's stayin' here? Name of Remy LeBeau?" 

Disappointment flickered across the tiny man's face, and he began flicking through the pages of the large book on the desk in front of him, deliberately covering it so that Rogue couldn't see the contents. "Umm...Nope, can't say that we do!" The man said, self-satisfaction in his voice. "So, darling, how about us going out some time?" He winked at her.

Rogue's green eyes narrowed. She was almost certain that he was lying. "No, Ah don't think that'd be a good idea." she said coolly, letting loathing creep into her voice. Spinning on one heel, she walked out back onto the street.

Once outside again, she looked up at the building, frowning. She would just have to check each room to see where Remy was. Floating up into the air, she began a window-by-window search of all rooms that didn't have the curtains drawn. Just as she was about to give up, and acknowledge that maybe the man in the lobby had been telling the truth, she found him. 

His room was on the third floor, with the curtains nearly drawn fully. Rogue almost bypassed the room, before she noticed the crack between the folds of fabric. Checking quickly, she gasped in delight.

Remy was fast asleep tossing and turning on the simple beige bed. He was frowning, an expression that was almost swallowed by the blackness permeating most of the room. Red lights played across his face occasionally, cast by the digital numbers of the clock, blinking 1:17.

Rogue tapped the window lightly, and carefully, so as not to accidentally smash it with the extra strength she had absorbed along with flight. Remy stirred again, but showed no sign of waking up.

Sighing in annoyance, she tapped it harder, and the window made a slight cracking sound. A star of broken glass formed from the point where her finger had tapped it, and Rogue winced slightly. It had down the trick though. Remy bolted upright, looking instantly alert, and his red on black eyes gazed around the room.

"Who's dere?" He demanded, in a voice so soft that Rogue had trouble hearing it through the glass. She tapped the window again, and a few shards fell out, making a soft tinkling sound as they shattered against the window sill. 

In one smooth, graceful movement, Remy stood up, and moved over to the window. He opened the curtains, and blinked in shock at the site of Rogue hovering outside. "Chere? What are you doing 'ere? And flyin' outside my window, no less?"

Rogue smiled at him. Before Remy had showed up earlier that day, Rogue hadn't smiled for years. The sensation of it across her face still felt odd, as did the warmth spreading from inside her. Amazing how much a person could change in a few hours. "Mind lettin' me inside, Swamp Rat?"

Remy's eyes lit up at the mention of the name she had called him so many years earlier, on the banks of the Mississippi. He hastily opened the window, and Rogue flew in, alighting gently on the floor.

"Ah hope you don't mind me showin' up so early in the morning-" Rogue began, before she was cut off by Remy sweeping her up into a hug. "Remy!"

"Remy don't mind at all that you came ta visit." He whispered, and Rogue felt his breath warm against her neck. It made her hair brush against her cheek, tickling it, and Rogue shuddered involuntarily. 

"Please, let me go..." Rogue pleaded, voice trailing off. She didn't want him to let go! She knew it was a potential risk though, and she wriggled slightly. "Please!"

He let go of her, and Rogue could see reluctance written on every feature of his face. And hurt. A wave of guilt washed over her for causing that look on him. "Ah'm sorry."

The red in his eyes shone in the darkness, and Rogue shivered at the pain in them. "Why you keep pushin' me away, chere? After so long, I t'ought you'd be 'appy to see me. Seems I was wrong though."

Rogue could feel her mouth drop open in shock. "No! Don't think that way, shugah! Ah haven't been so happy for years now. Ah'm just afraid of hurting you."

Hope flitted across his face. "Well, how 'bout you let Remy look after himself, 'stead of you doin' it for him?"

She ducked her head, so he wouldn't be able to see the joy that she knew was on her face. It was so tempting to take up his offer, after so many years of worrying! Rogue knew she should turn him down, but her mouth refused to work, and Remy seemed to take it upon himself to make up her mind for her.

Remy wrapped his long arms around her, and Rogue buried her face in his shoulder. The heat from his body warmed her, and for the first time since she had received her powers, Rogue didn't feel cold inside. She could feel the stubble across his face grazing hers, and it was so close to actually touching his skin, she began to weep from the simple pleasure of it. 

He whispered soothing words to her, and stroked the back of her head. After what seemed like an eternity, Rogue let go of herself, and for a few moments stopped caring about hurting him, or anyone else. She had decided to share her burden with others, rather than bearing it herself all the time, and it felt good. 

So, she let him hold her, and simply enjoyed it. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Now for the great long list of thankyous- before I begin though, I should warn you all that I won't be typing any more on this for a little while. I have lost my inspiration. So, I have decided to go on a quest for it. I may type up and post stories that I have had lying around, but I won't be writing. Please don't yell at me! I'm sure that my creativity will return! Ok, now on to the thankyous:

Maergrethe: *blushes* Thankyou so much for all your lovely comments! I try really hard to make my stories original.

Rogue Runaway: I have gone on, and written more!

Inuki: I'm mean? Maybe a little, lol. I was dropped on my head as a baby, and it turned me into the evil creature that is now plaguing fanfiction.net

V: Glad you like the cancer thing. I know it's angsty enough that Rogue can't touch anyone, but I thought that was getting a little old- I needed another reason for people to feel sorry for her. :) Oh, I'm a horrible person...

zeo: Yes, it was brutal. I feel terrible for it. I had a chuckle over your comment about Mystique. She is a lovely person, isn't she?

sugarhonie: Aww...you thought it was sweet....mesa feelin' so loved now...lol.

Izzy Lover: I wrote more! Please don't cry! (I myself only discovered the Caps button a little while ago. Marvelous invention, isn't it? :) )

magnolia: *blushes some more* I don't know how you got the impression that I'm modest. Mostly I'm an arrogant bitch, hehe. Glad you're liking it!

nikki: I'll see what I can do about that happy ending. I haven't really decided what I'm going to have happen yet, though I do have a vague mental image.

Thief: I am having HEAPS of fun with the cancer. Aren't I sadistic?

Blimey the Toad: I don't mind at all that you didn't review the first chapter, (die, Watch Dog, die!) I'm just thrilled that you like it.

aydenn: Thankyou sooooo much! I do try to put heaps of detail in, cause as I write I have this really clear mental image. Sometimes my brain disagrees with me when it comes to writing the images down and sharing them with you all though...

Sunhawk: Lo! A happy and angst-filled ending? Is that even possible?

lbdee: I still haven't decided what's going to happen to Rogue. She may die, but I may decide just to end it with her dying and not actually dead...(did that sentence make any sense at all?)

Disturbed Courtney: I'm trying really hard to make it a story that people will look forward to reading more of. Encouraged by your review, I have just begun reading Friends of Humanity, and so far, I think it's great. 

Tammy: You said that the story was just getting interesting...sorry that this is such a nothing chapter, and not interesting at all, but it had to be written.

Rupeshwari: Beautiful? I wouldn't go that far. There are far better stories than mine out there. But thanks for the encouraging comment. :)

MErsh: I am typing really fast. I think my fingers nearly fell of for this one, lol...until I ran outta inspiration. Then they slowed down a bit.

Noir Star: Mystique is horrible, isn't she? I tried to give her an excuse for her behaviour, but there really is no excusing it when it comes between Rogue and Remy.

pj: Better than sex? LOL!!! There's a comment I've never gotten before! And I can't believe I made someone cry over a story of mine. I feel guilty now, lol.

Laura Night: Well, Sinister isn't here yet. But he will be, I promise! And the X-Men may make an appearance...I haven't really decided yet.

britt: Thanks, I wouldn't call it wonderful, but...*shrugs* whatever. If you think it's wonderful, that's great with me, I love compliments on my writing, hehe. Darn my arrogance! 

CG: I love thickening plots. And plot devices. Lol, I can be a real idiot sometimes...

Mara Kraus: Erm, I'm not quite sure what to say to you. I know! I'm glad that you like it. (Gee, wasn't that creative?)

Joanna: The idea for cancer sprung out of the depths of my evil, cruel, terrible mind. After I got the idea, I found a form of cancer that was highly unpredictable, and voila! An evil plot twist!

Ok, that's everyone. You people are all wonderful, and I hope that you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it- before my blasted creativity abandoned me. 


	4. Midnight Meetings

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Got it?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: EEP! It's been ages since I wrote any of this! My muses still haven't returned. (My new English teacher scared them away) I have been granted with a temporary removal of my writer's block though, so here's another chapter! I've upped the rating to R because of violence. I hope this doesn't deter anyone. Oh, by the way...*glomps all people reading this* Thankyou for being patient and waiting for me to get my thumb outta my ass! Not literally of course... :D 

Pauly Sherman knew that he was going places. Sure, the only job he could get was working the night shift in the lobby of his mother's hotel. Sure, he wasn't a ladies man, or wasn't particularly smart or inovative. But Pauly Sherman knew that it was only a matter of time before he got his lucky break. That beautiful woman who had walked in tonight had only confirmed that thought of Pauly's.

She had wanted him. Badly. He knew it.

With a happy sigh, Pauly leant back in his rickety chair, and put his booted feet up on the desk. The small, slightly chubby man knew that his mother would yell at him for that if she walked in on him, but Pauly wasn't worried about her. He was hip. He was cool. He was suave...

This is what Pauly was telling himself when the three people pushed open the glass doors and walked in, the cool night air that billowed in a reflection of the frosty looks on their faces. One was dressed in a strange form fitting outfit, dead black with shimmering blue highlights. It looked almost as if the night sky had wrapped itself around the pasty skinned man in his sunglasses and hat, like a mother held her child. 

The other man was a tall, bulky looking guy. The type of body that Pauly had always dreamed of having, it rippled with muscles that showed clearly through the spandex suits he was wearing. The stunning blonde beside him was also dressed in spandex, a colourful dress with swirls adorning it.

Pauly glanced down at his faded plaid shirt and jeans. Obviously he was more out of touch with the current fashion styles that he had previously thought he was, if spandex was in. Dismissing this thought for the moment, Pauly took his feet off the desk, stood up, and plastered a smile onto his shiny red face. Blood vessels in his face that had burst from over-drinking stretched hideously with the motion. 

"Can I help you?" Pauly asked politely running a hand through greasy hair.

The pale man sneered down at him. "I suppose so. I'm looking for a Remy LeBeau. Is he staying here?"

Pauly resisted the urge to scowl. What was it with this LeBeau character and late night guests? How the heck had he gotten so popular while Pauly, the very epitome of good looks, was so much of a nothing? "I'm sorry, I can't let you go up to see him." he lied.

The man raised one black eyebrow above his glasses, a cultured act. "Is that so? Alright, may I leave a message?"

The tiny man considered. "Alright then." he grumbled. "What's your name, mister?"

"Sinister." The man said calmly. "Mr Sinister."

Pauly stared at him increduously. "What the hell-? Sir, what's your real name?"

'Mr Sinister' leant down, and Pauly unconsciously leaned in closer to hear him. "That is my real name. And I'm about to show you how I got it. Victor?"

The muscle man grinned. In a smooth motion that was too quick for Pauly to pick up, one hand swiped through the air, before returning to rest at his side. Pauly stared in amazement as blood dripped from one of the claw-like fingers to the floor, and formed a pool at his feet. Where had that come from?

It was only then that Pauly realised that he was feeling strangely dizzy. Looking down at his front, he was horrified to see that his plaid shirt was stained red and torn. He reached down to clutch at the gaping wound that stretched from his chest to his naval, and moaned as something black and slimy slid out of the gash into his hands. Desperately, Pauly tried to shove his insides back in where they belonged, and his knees gave way beneath him. He sat back down in the chair, feeling very limp. A chill raced up and down his spine that the warm air inside the hotel did nothing to deter.

His last memory was of the pale skinned man- truly, Sinister- flipping through the blood spattered book that kept records of all whom were staying in the hotel. Obviously finding what he was looking for, he beckoned at the man called Victor and the woman, and they headed for the elevator. Pauly's vision became blurred then, and his body went stiff in the chair.

Pauly Sherman really was going somewhere.

Straight to death.

~~~~~

Rogue sighed slightly against Remy's shoulder, eyes closed. The warm breath rebounded off him, and washed over Rogue's face in a gentle wave. She had never felt anything like this, not in any of the memories that she had ever deserved. Nothing in her wildest dreams could have prepared her for the alternating warm and cold shocks that ran up her spine, the melting she felt inside her. After being so alone and isolated from the world for many years, it was a pleasant sensation.

She wished she knew what the hell the feeling _was._

"Roguie...?"

"Hmm?" she murmured back, eyes still shut.

"I can see feet t'rough de crack at de bottom of de door. I t'ink someone is out dere."

And, with that damning sentence, a clawed hand blossomed from the center of the door with a sickening _crunch_ sound.

Remy's arms instantly loosened, and the two sprang apart, ready for action. Rogue's years as a terrorist had prepared her for situations like this, and she felt no flutter of fear in her stomach as the hand withdrew, and the door shuddered violently with another _crunch. _Someone on the outside was trying to batter their way into the room.

"Rogue!" Remy yelled at her. "Seein' as you can fly, do you t'ink we could go out de window?"

How was he managing to stay so calm throughout this? Rogue wondered vaguely as she nodded her confirmation and ran for the open window, Remy beside her. The window, glass fractured from her previous tappings on it, was wide open. Seeing as Remy's room was on the third floor, the window was strategically placed near the ceiling to prevent people from jumping to their deaths. And, through a stroke of bad luck, it was too narrow for Rogue to hold Remy and fly out of. She would have to go first, and grab Remy as he made his way out. The two young adults noticed this immediately. And the only way for Remy to get the height needed to go out the window was...

"Rogue, 'elp me wid dis." Remy yelled, running over to the dresser and pushing hard against one side of it. Rogue flew over, and leant against it as well.

"Watch out, Swamp Rat!" She screamed out, lightly pushing the heavy dresser. Aided by the amazing strength given to her at Ms. Marvel's expense, it was a matter of seconds before it was beneath the window, the tan carpet ripped up and ruined by it's passing.

Remy stared at her in amazement for a moment, before they climbed up on it. Before they could make it through the window though, the hinges of the door gave way and the wood fell to the floor. Both turned to see a huge hulking man, a petite blonde woman, and a dark, mysterious man whose presense could only be described as _sinister._

"Sabretooth..." Rogue heard Remy hiss beside her, and she turned to look at him. His black and red eyes were narrowed, and his handsome face twisted in to a mask of pure hatred. Leaping off the dresser, he picked up the first thing that came to hand- a beige lamp- and, for the first time since coming to New York, utilized his mutant power. 

~~~~~

Scott Summers was bored out of his mind. He would never admit it of course. He was the leader, and as a leader, he couldn't let the facade he kept up slip at any stage. The only people who had seen him for what he truly was were the telepaths of the household, and he knew that Jean, his love, and Professor Xavier, surrigate father, would never tell anyone just what exactly his inner persona was. 

That of a human being. And a bored one, at that.

Sinking lower into his seat, Scott groped blindly for his coffee mug, which was somewhere on the table beside him, never taking his hidden eyes off the computer monitors for a second. There was no telling when a situation might arise, and the X-Men had to be on alert at all times. That was why he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the monitor room at 2:30 in the morning on watch for any disturbances. 

Finally locating the coffee, Scott took a large drink, and grimaced as the bitter and long cold liquid raced down his throat. Absoloutely revolting. But Scott couldn't take his eyes off the computers to go make himself some more. He was the leader. It was his duty to stay diligent. He knew that the other X-Men found this sense of loyalty to the team amusing. He knew that any other in his place would be wearing casual clothing, and not full battle costume. He knew that any other would not hesitate to go set the coffee maker. 

Scott envied their ability to be so relaxed. Some days he thought that he would give up his position of leader just to be able to be in that frame of mind. 

Suddenly red lights began blaring all over the instrument panels. There was a faint whirring sound, before the disembodied voice that Xavier had chosen for Cerebro began to repeat the words "New mutant detected" over and over.

Lethargy instantly pushed aside, Scott leaned forward in his seat. He let one hand race across the keyboard in front of him, entering the passwords and instructions for Cerebro to bring up the stats on the new mutant, while slapping at a large red button with the other hand. Somewhere in the room a computer hummed, and Scott knew from experience that the speakers in every room of the house were cracking and blaring to wake up the sleeping occupants.

Picking up a radio mike from beside the panel, Scott spoke into it. "X-Men, new mutant detected. Report to monitor room immediately, full uniform. Cyclops out." Slapping at the red button again, Scott began to study the on screen readouts of the new mutant.

Name: Unknown

Age: Unknown, estimate 20-25

Gender: Male

Power: Transfers potential energy to kinetic energy

Location: Belnord Hotel, 207/209 West 87th Street

Status: Extremely volatile

Scott frowned, and typed in a new command, as the doors slid open and a host of mutants in assorted outfits entered the room. The computers hummed as they processed his request, and new information scrolled up on the screen.

Nearby mutants: Rogue, known Brotherhood member

Sabretooth, affiliation unknown

Vertigo, affiliation unknown.

"X-Men, we have a new mutant detection." Scott said calmly, finally facing the rest of the team. "We should approach with all caution, as he has the potential to be extremely dangerous. There is three mutants nearby, whom we all know- Rogue, Sabretooth and Vertigo. They could either be trying to recruit him or kill him. Either way, it's up to us to grab him. X-Men, move out."

As they left to go to the hanger, Scott reflected one more time. Yes, it would be nice to be normal, and relaxed just for once. But not now. Now was not the time to be Scott Summers, normal man. He had to be Cyclops, team leader. It was his duty.

~~~~~

As Remy let tingling energy fill the lamp, Sabretooth flashed his pointed teeth at Remy and Rogue in a gruesome parody of a smile. "So, LeBeau, we met again." he said mockingly, voice low and gravelly. "And with another pretty frail. I'll have fun with this one."

With a bellow of rage, Remy hurled the lamp at Sabretooth as hard as he could. The furry mutant's eyes widened slightly in shock, as he raised a hand to bat it away. Instead, the lamp exploded the moment it hit his forearm, and he yelled in shock and pain. The skintight sleeve of his outfit had melted away, showing that the skin underneath was now red and swollen, and covered with large white blisters. 

The cry turned into a growl, and Sabretooth lunged at Remy, the claws on his hands looking sharp and deadly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of brown, white and green, and Sabretooth's body was knocked out of midair by one very angry Rogue. The two smashed into the door of the bathroom, and kept going until they were stopped by the tiled wall. Chips and dust of the cool tiles fell to the floor as Rogue and Sabretooth began a flurry of punches and kicks.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and Remy groaned as something burnt his stomach. He'd almost forgotten about the other two people, his hatred for Sabretooth blinding his vision. The woman was merely standing there, a cool look of disdain on her face. The pale skinned man in the black outfit had his hand outstretched, pointed towards Remy. Even as the red-eyed mutant watched, the hand began to glow a faint yellow, before something shot out and hit him in the chest.

It _hurt_, whatever it was. The force of the blast made him fly backwards in a sickening parody of Sabretooth's and Rogue's scuffle, and he hit the wall hard. Remy's body slumped slowly to the floor, where he lay limp like a rag doll, his own breathing harsh in his ears. He watched distantly, as Rogue turned and yelled in horror, "Remy, no!"

Something warm was trickling down the back of his neck, seeping under the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing. His vision began to wavor. Just before blackness took over Remy heard a horrible screeching noise, which made him sick to his stomach, before he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Rogue watched as Remy's beautiful eyes went blurry. There was a stripe of red down the beige wall, blood from the wound on the back of his head that had rubbed off as he slid down. Rogue could see the simple white shirt become a deep red around the collar, and felt her whole world drop from beneath her.

That's when the strange screaming sound started.

"Yah!" Rogue hollared, clutching at the sides of her head. All of a sudden, everything was swimming around her and she felt nausious. The sound- which wasn't really a sound, more an odd sensation in the back of her head- intensified, and Rogue fell to her knees.

"Surrender to the power of Vertigo." The blonde woman chanted. While seeming slight and insignificant a few moments ago, she radiated power now, an entranced look on her face.

"What...did you do...you blonde bitch?" Rogue gasped out, and immediately felt the urge to vomit. "Stop!" The woman didn't answer. The patterns on her dress swum before Rogue's eyes even more so from the rest of the room. Her entire head was aching.

"Now, Sabretooth!" The man in black- when had he put on ear muffs?- ordered in a sharp, barking voice. Something cool slid into place around Rogue's neck, and shut at the hollow of her throat with a soft snicker. As it closed, Rogue could almost feel strength being sapped from her muscles. The nausia and pain Rogue was feeling increased, and she fell bonelessly to the ground, unconscious. 

Sinister removed the ridiculous ear muffs from his head, and let them drop to the carpet. Across the room, Sabretooth was doing the same thing. Vertigo looked as cool and unruffled as she always did, examing the colorful paint on her nails as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Waving a hand at the two prone figures, Sinister sniffed faintly in disgust. "I had expected more resistance, and I hadn't even anticipated upon Mystique's brat being here and having to use the collar on anyone else but LeBeau. Pick them both up, and take them to the car. We need to get to the base before LeBeau wakes up and utilises his mutation." 

Just before he left the room Sinister left one last parting comment for his two henchmen. "Do be careful with Miss Rogue. That Genoshan collar is only a prototype. I'd hate for it to malfunction, and lose some of my best lackeys to that skin of hers." As he walked down the hallway to the elevator, Sinister allowed a small smile to cross his blood red lips as he heard the worried murmurings of Vertigo. He liked to keep those who served him in a state of fear. 

~~~~~

Cyclops hissed in frustration at the sight of the dead man in the lobby. The air was thick with the metallic scent of blood and the stench of death, and beside him, Wolverine was wrinkling his nose in disgust. At moments like these, Cyclops really didn't envy his sense of smell. 

"Four people entered this hotel within the last half hour." he informed the team's leader in his gravelly voice. Taking a deep breath, his forehead crinkled slightly with concentration. "First was Rogue- her scent is the faintest. Then three others- Sabretooth, Vertigo, and..." his blue eyes widened. "Sinister! Bastard!"

Standing a short distance away was the woman he loved. Jean's green eyes were shut, and her forehead was puckered with concentration. Scott had seen that look enough times to know that she was using her telepathy. Colossus was over by the dead man, futilely checking for a pulse. Cyclops had to admire his strength- he wouldn't have been able to do the same thing without feeling violently ill.

There was a soft **BAMF! **noise and a pinkish cloud smelling suspiciously of sulfur appeared in the air a split second before a blue furry mutant seemed to appear out of it. As the cloud faded away, the young man fixed his bright yellow gaze on Cyclops. "I have finished my floor by floor search, _herr _Cyclops." Nightcrawler said in soft, accented German. He rocked back on his heels, tail twitching slightly. "I have found what we are looking for. Third floor, room number six." his voice faltered for a second. "It's not a pretty site." 

Cyclops quickly processed the information. "Right. Jean, Wolverine and Colossus, with me. Nightcrawler, stay here in case someone comes back." he slapped at the communicator on his belt, turning it on. "Storm, this is Cyclops. Are you there?"

There was a faint hissing sound. "I hear you, Cyclops." His second-in-command's voice came back clearly a moment later. "What is the situation?"

"You and Angel are to remain in the skies, and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Report in, no matter how small it looks."

"I copy Cyclops. I'll inform Angel of the plans right away. Storm out." 

Cyclops pressed another button on his belt, connecting him to another member of the team. "Sprite, are you there?"

"Sure am, Cyc." Kitty's light teenage voice floated back along the line, and Cyclops allowed a faint smile to cross his face. No matter how tough things got, Kitty's youthfulness always reminded him that life truely was the antithesis to the death he so often saw in his line of work.

"I want you to report back to the lobby right away. We've found what we're looking for." he informed her. "You and Nightcrawler will supervise for anyone who may return. Understood?"

"Be there in a moment!" she said cheerfully. Cyclops turned off the channel, and gestured at Jean, Wolverine and Colossus. 

"Let's go."

~~~~~

Gah, I'm sorry it's so short, but I think its best for the story if I leave it there. I may have stuffed a few things up, since the whole Marauders thing happened before I even thought of looking at a comic, so I have no way of knowing whether the Phoenix Saga had happened by this time, or if the X-Men knew who Vertigo and Sabretooth were (though I'm pretty sure they did.) 

A big thankyou to all whom reviewed- I'm not going to say who you are, because Fanfiction.Net is down and I can't go to retrieve your names, but you know who you are. I really hate this story, but I am going to finish it- be patient with me if it takes me a while to get parts out. 


	5. Secrets

Pairings: Rogue/Remy, and Jean/Scott mentions in other chapters.

Archive: It's not archived except for here. If for some reason you want to, e-mail me. 

E-mail: TARGETER14@AOL.com 

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Probably because Marvel knows that if I owned them, I'd lose my inspiration, and never write any comics about them. 

A/N: It was been _forever _since I had any idea of what I was going to do with this fic. I knew where I wanted it to go- it just wasn't moving. -_-;;; But I recently got help, so I could post this chapter for my one year anniversary at FF.N! From who, you may ask? Well, I shall introduce him! Everyone, meet the Legolas action figure! Leggy, say hi.

Legolas action figure: ...

*beams* He has been such a big help! I managed to write the majority of this chapter in one afternoon thanks to him! Everyone shower him with praise!!

Also, you will notice that my name has changed. Why? Because Fanfiction.Net wouldn't let me stay as :o)! It kept changing my name to 'o'. And that is sooooooo amazingly stupid. (Like ':o)' isn't.) So now I'm that really long rambling name at the top of the page. The 'long rambling name' that matches my 'long rambling' author notes. 

Oh, by the way, this chapter is extremely dull and pointless. So er...well, I'd still like reviews. 

~~~~~

"Guh..." Remy mumbled intelligently as he gradually returned to consciousness. Keeping his eyes closed, he began to assess his surroundings. Whatever was beneath him had an almost soft, lumpy layer, with something hard underneath it. Bright lights overhead made his vision red through the cover of his shut lids. The reek of stagnant water permeated the air, and something was lying on his chest, warm in contrast to the cold and putrid air.

__

What the hell happened? Remy thought to himself, trying to recall the events of the last day. He had arrived in New York, checked into a hotel, found Rogue-

__

Rogue!

Remy's eyes shot open as memories flooded his brain. Of course! They had been attacked by two strangers and Sabretooth for no reason whatsoever, and presumably, he was wherever they had taken him. Ignoring the pounding in his head and craning his neck up to look around, he discovered that the warm weight on his chest was Rogue's head. She was breathing deeply, obviously still unconscious, cheek pillowed by folds of her auburn and white hair. A blinking yellow collar hummed softly around her neck, and Remy could feel one around his own. 

"Mr. LeBeau, good morning."

Peering over Rogue's body, Remy could see that the voice came from the mysterious black-haired man who had participated in the attack. He stood on the opposite side of a barred wall, and while his black lips betrayed nothing, Remy could see the delight sparkling in the strange, blood-red eyes. Behind him, chrome glinting under the harsh white lights, were strange machines and operating tables. Blank monitors stretching from floor to ceiling lined the walls, having an uncanny resemblance to blank, dead eyes, watching. In direct contrast to the sterile room on the other side, the small room- no, _cell_ they were in, was filthy. Puddles of a grey, oily liquid covered the hard cement floor, and the brick walls oozed fluid. The harsh white lights overhead only illuminated it all. 

"Who de hell are you? And what do you want with Rogue and Remy?" Remy demanded, glaring defiantly at their captor. The man chuckled, the delighted sound distinctly out of place in the strange setting.

"My name is Mr. Sinister. What I want with you...well, that's a bit harder to explain."

Remy was about to demand that he explain himself, when Rogue began to stir. "Remy?" she mumbled softly. "That you?"

Reaching out a hand, he stroked her hair. "Oui, _cherie_."

"Oh." Her eyelids opened, the green pools hidden beneath them looking dazed. "Who ran over mah head? Ah feel like there's a herd of elephants inside doing the tango." she whimpered, clutching at the front of his blood-soaked t-shirt.

"What did you do to her?" Remy yelled, wrapping his arms around her lithe body protectively. "And _what do you want wid us!_"

Sinister simply cocked his head to one side, staring at the two as if they were a piece of raw steak, and he a ravenous wolf. "Interesting. Miss Rogue has been invulnerable for so long, it would appear that she isn't as capable of handling the side effects of Vertigo's powers as others are. I shall have to edit that part of her genetic makeup..."

Moaning slightly, Rogue wriggled in Remy's arms until he loosened them, and rolled over sluggishly so that she lay beside him on the mildewed bed. Squinting at Sinister, she let out a small gasp of exclamation. "Ah knew I recognised your voice! You're that man who came around to see momma a few months ago about the Bro-" her voice cut off abruptly, and one gloved hand began to play nervously with a lock of hair. 

A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched upwards against the white face. "So Miss Rogue, you haven't told Mr. LeBeau about your...how shall I put this..._day-job _should be adequate." His lips curved, amusement written on every feature. "Marvelous. Let me make this very clear to you then. If you do not co-operate with me in all ways, then I shall tell your dear Cajun your dirty little secret." The blooded gaze shifted to Remy. "And if _you_ do not co-operate, then I will simply turn Miss Rogue over to Sabretooth. He gets so bored down here- I think he could do with a little entertainment."

"Ah can take anything that overgrown furball hands out." Rogue said bravely, hands clenched into fists at her sides as she stood up and glared at Sinister. "So your threat is useless."

"You forget, Miss Rogue, you are not invulnerable while you wear that collar. Besides, you seem to think that he will merely beat you. There are much more effective ways of destroying a person."

Remy's blood boiled, as he too rose up off the damp mattress. "Don't you dare 'urt her, you sick bastard." he growled. "Or I swear to God, I'll hunt you down, and kill you."

Rogue's eyes had narrowed to bright green slits. "The moment momma finds out Ah'm gone, she'll be out lookin' for me- and you know who'll be helping her." she growled. "They can take down your henchmen without breaking in to a sweat."

Running his fingers through the tail at the back of his neck, Remy eyed the young woman beside him out of the corner of his eye, who was standing proud, defiance written in every detail of her posture and face. He was definitely left out of the loop here- which he definitely did not like- and was more than a little curious as to why Rogue was putting so much faith in the middle-aged Raven Darkholme.

The last syllable of Rogue's threat had barely passed her lips before Sinister began to chuckle. "My dear girl, why do you think I even bothered to kidnap yourself and Mr. LeBeau? Your 'momma' _hired_ me to take care of the wretch!"

Stunned silence. Rogue's eyes shimmed with tears of anger and betrayal. "Liar!" she hissed, as one silvery drop made a trail along her cheek, a clean line against the plaster smudges on her fair skin. "She wouldn't- she doesn't like Remy, but she...she wouldn't...she wouldn't." 

Sinister laughed again. "It seems like you are the only one you have to convince of that fact. I assure you, Raven Darkholme is more than willing to use any means to achieve an end."

"If she hired you to take me out, why is Rogue 'ere?" Remy demanded. "Let 'er go!"

"Hmm...no. I don't think I will. Such a fascinating power she has...an unexpected gift that I should receive two specimens, rather than the promised Mr. LeBeau. Mere coincidence of course, but wonderful just the same. I would rather keep her here along with you to provide genetic samples for several tests I have been meaning to run. Raven may not be happy with that of course, but I'm sure she will become accustomed to the idea."

"Fucking bastard!" Remy yelled, running at the barred wall, and making a grab for Sinister. The white-skinned man nimbly leapt out of the way, stepping back to a safer vantage point. 

"Now now, Mr. LeBeau, remember what I said would happen if you didn't co-operate." Sinister admonished him, in a tone of voice usually restricted to petulant children. "Miss Rogue doesn't have to be in a healthy state of mind for me to extract the samples I need." Leaving those words hanging in the air, he spun on one heel, and exited the room beyond Rogue and Remy's prison via a chrome door. Before it shut, Remy tried to get a glimpse of what lay behind the door, but could only see wet dark bricks like those that their cell was made of.

"Remy?"

He turned, to see Rogue with an expression so pained on her face it made her seem child-like once more. Remy was treated to a brief, bitter-sweet flash-back of the time they had spent together by the Mississippi River, and his heart wrenched. "Oui, _cherie_?"

"Ah'm sorry that my momma did this. Ah'm sorry for everything." She sank down onto the cot, a forlorn figure. "It would have been better if you had never tracked me down. Ah'm more trouble than Ah'm worth."

"How about lettin' me make up my own mind about that, eh? Because Remy happens to t'ink that you are worth all dis and more."

She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them, her waist-length hair tumbling around her in a curtain and effectively veiling her from Remy. "Why are you so darn nice?" she sobbed. "Ah've done terrible stuff since you last saw me- I don't deserve you."

He sat beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and gently pulling her towards him. She resisted at first, then gave in, resting her head against his shoulder. "You're not de only one who's done stuff and regretted it." he told her softly, rubbing a handful of silky white strands between his forefinger and thumb absent-mindedly. "There hasn't a day passed since I was eleven, that I haven't regretted running away from you and dat Assassin. That day you showed me something I'd never seen before. You showed me that it was possible to fall in love at first sight, when I'd always laughed at de thought before, and I was only a _enfant_. You gave me my first kiss. Those two t'ings are de most important events in my life- and you were responsible for dem both. I feel like I don't deserve _you._"

"Smooth talker, aren't ya?" Came the muffled reply, but her arms wrapped around his waist, and took the sting out of her words. Remy laughed softly, and kissed the crown of her head.

"Dat's what all de ladies say." he sighed. "We are in deep _merde_, you realise dat?" 

"Ah have no idea what merde means, but Ah'll say yes anyway." Her arms tightened around him. "And we have that wonderful woman Raven to thank. Remind me to kick her ass next time Ah see her, alraht?"

"Anyt'ing for you, _cherie_."

__

~~~~~

"Wakey wakey, lovebirds." a soft, feminine voice cooed. Remy forced his eyes to open and focus on the outrageously dressed blonde outside their cage, whom he recognised from the attack. She winked at him, and pushed a bottle of water, two apples, and two sandwiches in bags through the bars. "Breakfast time. You'll need your strength. One of you gets to move to new accommodations this morning. Then the real fun begins." 

"Hussy." Rogue growled from her position nestled in Remy's arms, and he didn't try to hide the small smile on his face When she wasn't having self-esteem problems like the night before, Rogue was the fieriest person he'd ever met.

"Bitch." The woman said coolly, without missing a beat. "Just for that, I'll recommend to Sinister that he work on you first." A sneer marred her pretty features. 

" 'Work on you first'?" Rogue echoed. "Ooh, I'm terrified!" she rolled off the bed, and walked over to the food passed through the bars. "Hmm. Looks like- ohhhhhh..." she collapsed to the ground, clutching at her stomach. 

"Rogue!" Remy yelped, dashing to her side. Sweat had beaded on her forehead, and her face was pale and tortured. 

"It hurts." She whimpered, green eyes glazed. "Make it stop. Please, stop the pain..."

"Someone 'elp!" Remy screamed, as Rogue's eyes shut, and she trembled violently in his arms. The blonde woman backed away from the bars, looking shocked. 

"What's wrong with her?" she demanded. Her eyes hardened. "Is this some sort of trick?"

Remy glared at her, clutching Rogue tightly. "_Merde_! What de hell is wrong wid you? She needs medical attention! Get a doctor, or somet'ing!"

She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Don't order me around, Cajun." she hissed, before walking over to an inset panel on the wall and flipping a switch. "Vertigo speaking. Sir, we have a situation down here. The girl is sick and needs help."

A staticy pause. "I'll be right down." Sinister said finally, voice tinny and small as it came through the speaker. "Move her to the table, strap her down tight. Careful though Vertigo, it could be an elaborate facade. She may not have her powers, but she is still a trained killer. Sinister out."

__

Killer? Roguie? Remy thought, startled, and glanced down at the young woman in his arms. _What aren't you telling me?_

"Alright Cajun, on your stomach on the floor at the back of the cell. Don't get up, or I'll give you another taste of my powers." Vertigo ordered, blue eyes flinty. The auburn-haired man followed her directions reluctantly, face twisted with concern. He winced as cold and moisture on the floor seeped through his now off-white t-shirt, and thin boxers, and smeared against the bare skin of his arms and legs. The sensation had been bad enough on his bare feet the short time he had been in prisoner- covering his whole body, it was infinitely worse.

The moment Vertigo had removed Rogue from the cell, he was up on his feet, pressed against the bars, and watching intently as the blonde placed Rogue's limp form on one of the chrome tables in the white room beyond, and closed shackles around slack wrists and ankles. Vertigo noticed Remy watching, and smirked, petite nose scrunching delicately. 

"Adamantium. If the collar malfunctions, there is no way your little girlfriend will be getting away."

Remy didn't answer, merely gripping the bars of the cell, and sagging against them.

Who are you really, Rogue?

****************************************************************

Sorry, its very bad. :( Aaaanyways, time for my 'help me!' cry....or my manipulative little power trip. See, I can't write the next chapter to this story without a full list of the Marauders, and what their powers are. And I can't find that online. Hint! Hint! So, the next chapter will be dedicated to those that provide me with the list, and praise shall be showered upon them! Just put it in your review, or e-mail the list to me at TARGETER14@AOL.com with the subject 'Marauders'. Please, help me people! I'm aiming to get this story finished by about mid April, AND NEED THOSE NAMES! Oh, please review. :D 


	6. Threats

Pairings: Rogue/Remy, and Jean/Scott mentions in other chapters.

Archive: It's not archived except for here. If for some reason you want to, e-mail me. 

E-mail: TARGETER14@AOL.com 

Disclaimer: *sigh* Not mine. Never will be mine. Though, if you feel like giving me a birthday present, oh wonderful friends at Marvel...

A/N: I GOT IT DONE! WOOHOO! *dances around the room* Oh, sorry if Remy seems a bit oblivious in this...but he's stressed! Uh...yeah. O_O

This chapter is dedicated to the following people:

MINDnSHOUL

Megan aka Crimson Cajun

KELLY LUCKY439

linkin-spike

PsychoFemale

v-man

If I have missed anyone, eternal apologies! It was not intentional! Anyways, these WONDERFUL people helped me out, and should be groveled too. This chapter, and the following one, would not have been finished without them. So, I would be really happy if in your review (You WILL review!) you could take just a second to type a thankyou for them. I know I'm thanking them. *sniffles* You gals and guys are great! 

~~~~~

Raven Darkholme was not a woman prone to crying fits. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had wept. So, to find herself at the battered, but clean kitchen table with tears running down her face twenty-four hours after the disappearance of Rogue, was a novel experience.

Via the evening news, she had heard of Sinister's raid on the hotel where LeBeau had been staying. At first, she had been full of glee- after all, that particular annoyance had been removed from her life. Then, the TV had shown shots of the blood-stained lobby, and battle-scarred hotel room. What if her 'daughter' had been there? What if she had been wounded in the fight between Sinister's people and LeBeau, and was lying in a ditch somewhere? What if she was dead or dying? 

Her maternal instincts had gone into hyper drive. Since the airing of the news article, she had been sitting by the phone, downing cup after cup of strong black coffee. Her form was never constant- she changed shapes in the blink of an eye, her mind in turmoil, her mutation way out of control, the endless shifting matching the state of her mind. Raven knew that the X-Men had some way of detecting mutants and mutations, and it was highly likely that she was setting off countless alarms. She didn't care.

A fresh wave of tears sprang to her eyes, and she reached for the long empty tissue box. "Oh Rogue, where are you?" she sobbed quietly. Her little girl, missing...

"Raven?" Irene hobbled into the room, gripping her cane tightly. Her lined face was filled with concern, for both Raven and Rogue. "May I ask you something?"

Raven nodded, smearing the tears on her changing face with hands that would be soft at one stage, and coarse the next. Irene, though blind, somehow seemed to register the affirming motion, and took a seat opposite Raven. "What did you promise Essex in exchange for his removal of Remy LeBeau?"

"I told him he could use the Brotherhood, should he ever need them, for whatever he wants." Raven confessed, not questioning how her old friend knew about the deal with Sinister. "He also received a promising new mutant for those abominable tests he runs."

Irene nodded, grey head bobbing up and down. "As I thought. A very powerful gift in exchange though, for such a minor task. Why did you offer their...talents?"

"It was a guaranteed deal." Raven stood up, and began rummaging around in kitchen drawers. "He asked me if he could use them a short while ago. I said no." She withdrew a crumpled pack of cigarettes and a lighter, remnants of a filthy habit she had thought she had dropped long ago. Lighting one up, she took a long drag, and exhaled.

The elderly Irene ignored the smoke curling though the air, destined to eventually set off a fire alarm. She bowed her head, looking solemn underneath the large black glasses. "Do you believe that if Essex were to capture Rogue, he would hold her hostage indefinitely, promising her well-being if you allow him to use the Brotherhood?"

Raven froze. Slowly, her shape melted from that of a teenage boy to her blue-skinned form. "That bastard would do something like that!" she hissed, yellow eyes aglow with anger. "Blackmail. How typical of him." Her face was twisted with anger, and an odd type of fierce excitement. "Destiny, dear friend, have you had a vision?"

Behind the dark sunglasses, Irene's watery blue eyes closed, as she carefully considered what she could tell her friend without dramatically tipping the scales of fate and destiny. "There was darkness. A strange smell, and a dripping noise. I saw misshapen people, warped horribly. Black water, stained with crimson splashing under foot, the metallic scent of blood in the air, and screams. Terrible, terrible screams, piercing, echoing. Red, beady eyes peering out of unknown depths...and a fallen angel. Then, in sharp contrast, white and silver, stretching indefinitely." Irene's eyes opened, though she remained in darkness which would plague her for the rest of her life. "It was the future."

Raven- now Mystique- looked terrified. "The screaming...was it..."

"I don't think so. It sounded like there was many voices, not just one."

A pregnant pause. "I have heard rumors of colonies of misshapen mutants living underneath the city." Mystique said slowly. Her lips curved upwards in a feral smile. "The rat is in the sewers. Right where he belongs. He must have Rogue. I'm going to get my daughter back."

She ran out of the apartment, donning her Raven Darkholme disguise, and slamming the door behind her.

The soft sound of a world-weary sigh filled the kitchen. "You were there too, dear friend." Irene continued, almost conversationally to the empty room. "And while blood stained your white clothes, the Queen of Hearts burned."

***

"What's wrong with the girl?" Sinister demanded curtly as he flowed into the room, and imposing figure. His odd black cape swirled behind him, and Remy realised that he would have given his eyeteeth to see the piece of cloth catch in the silver doors which quickly slid shut behind him. 

"Ask him." Vertigo sneered, blue eyes like ice chips. 

"De woman at de apartment said she had some kinda cancer." Remy wracked his brain. "I t'ink she said pancreatic. De doctor dat diagnosed her with it is dead, died in a fire." Though terrified for Rogue- it was heartbreaking seeing her limp form splayed out on the operating table- he managed to keep his voice stable. "Can you help her?" 

Sinister frowned. "A fire? How coincidental...and Raven told you she had pancreatic cancer? The woman is as skilled in the arts of deception as one can be. I wouldn't believe anything she said, without witnessing it for myself, Mr. LeBeau. Neither should you." His paper-white face was distorted by contempt. "Vertigo dear, please fetch the sonogram equipment." 

As Vertigo moved over to one of the black screens inset into the wall, Sinister turned to Remy. "You might find this part a little disturbing." Without waiting for a reply, he untucked Rogue's long sleeved shirt, and oulled it back, then tugged her jeans down brutally until they were about her knees.

Remy's face became flushed with anger. "Stop dat! Leave her alone, you sick sonova bitch!" Sinister ignored him, merely smearing something jelly-like over her exposed stomach. If only her power-negating collar had chosen that instant to shut down...no such luck though. 

His sense of honour kicked in, and Remy moved to the bed and sat down, back to the scene. He clenched his teeth and fists, and strained to hear what was being said. 

Beep. Beep. He could hear the machines well enough. Of course, random beeping meant absolutely nothing to him, so he continued to try and eavesdrop on the hushed conversation between Vertigo and Sinister.

"...sure that's a good idea..ir? He could be...dangerous...turn on..." _(Are you sure that's a good _

idea sir? He could be very dangerous, and turn on us.)

"...don't think...will, not if we...eep Rogue, making sure...behaves. If he doesn't mis...break him. He'll be more useful for tests...way." _(I don't think he will, not if we keep Rogue, making sure that he behaves. If he doesn't misbehave, it will break him. He will be more useful for tests that way.)_

"Fine....don't like this." _(Fine, but I don't like this.) _

It wasn't too difficult to guess what was being said after he thought about it for a while. _What are they planning for me?_ Remy wondered, a chill running down his spine. _It has to be me they're talking about. _

There was silence for a few moments. "Hmm. Interesting. Vertigo, inform the rest...auders that they have a mission...night. And send Sabre...me" _(Hmm. Interesting. Vertigo, inform the rest of the Marauders that they have a mission tonight. And send Sabretooth to me.)_

"Yes sir." There was a slight hiss of displaced air, and a faint stench wafted through the room. Though he had only been here a short time, Remy had already come to associate these with the opening and closing of the doors.

"Mr LeBeau." 

He twisted around, red on black eyes meeting Sinister's unfeeling ones. He could see Rogue behind him on the table, and his heart twisted in his chest. _How can I feel so strongly for one I've known for so short a time?_

Sinister smiled unpleasantly at him. "For someone with such a fascinating mutation, you really aren't that bright, my dear boy. If you had had the nerve to look at the screen on the sonogram, you would have seen that there is not a single trace of cancer in Miss Rogue's body. You should take everything that a woman like Raven Darkholme says with a grain of salt. That advice comes free of charge."

All Remy could do was stare. "But...how can dat be? I've seen her collapse, twice, I've seen de pain in her eyes..." His mind quickly raced through the possibilities. "Sinister, why would Raven lie to me? What are she and Rogue hidin'?" he demanded.

A short, sharp, and extremely cruel laugh escaped the thin black lips. "That is not my place to tell, Mr LeBeau. If I do, how shall I keep Miss Rogue in line? Rest assured, I will find the cause of these fainting spells she seems fond of. However, there is something you must do for me in the meantime."

__

Something that will break me? Remy thought to himself, not daring to voice the thought aloud. "What?"

"It's nothing too important." Sinister said casually. Remy didn't believe him for a second. "I merely wish to see those fascinating powers of yours in action again. I will be sending you along with some of my...associates...to remove a minor irritation." 

"And why should I bother?" Remy retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling his back itch as the cloth of his bloodied t-shirt moved and rasped across skin. 

"Because, I was the one who discovered that your little girlfriend didn't have cancer. I am the one who shall try to figure out what is really wrong with her." Sinister smiled. "And if you don't do this for me, I might not have the motivation to do that."

Scowling, Remy's red eyes brightened with anger, red glowing under the spikey bangs that brushed his face. "Fine. You better help her though." 

The twisted creature looked far too happy for Remy's liking. "Deal."

***

Rogue's eyelids fluttered open. "Where...Remy!" she tried to sit up, but something around her wrists, ankles and waist pinned her down. "What in tarnation is going on here?" she yelled angrily, squirming under the metal restraints. 

"How delightful to see you awake." The man who called himself Sinister came into her range of vision. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" That question was enough to halt Rogue's righteous indignation for a moment, right before she went into full-blown rant mode.

He growled, white aristocratic face annoyed. "Don't play dumb with me. A simple sonogram determined that you don't truly have cancer."

"Ah...don't?" she could hardly believe her ears. "Ah...but the doctor and momma..." Green eyes flashed like emeralds. "That bitch! She lied to me!" Rogue began to fight with her restraints again. 

Sinister frowned, a dimple forming between his eyebrows, and he stepped out of Rogue's eyesight. A moment later, he returned, a printed picture in his hands. "Is this the man who diagnosed you with cancer?"

Blonde hair, smirking eyes..."That's the one."

He chuckled. "John Allerdyce, AKA Pyro. Yes, he's been in Australia the entire time you were a member of the Brotherhood, I can see how that would work. I had no idea that you had a sense of humour, Mystique." he murmured to himself. "A fire..." his voice trailed off, as he chuckled again, then seemed to remember that Rogue was in the room. "Ah yes, Miss Rogue. Your little problem. Would you mind telling me how you feel just before you have one of your 'cancer attacks'?"

Rogue made a face at him. "Why should I tell you?" she asked him mockingly. "Where's Remy?"

"Mr LeBeau is out running an errand for me. And if you don't tell me, well, it's no concern of mine. I won't be the one feeling pain, as someone extracts enough tissue sample all at once for genetic testing, when its a process that should be carried out over a large amount of time." 

She swallowed, fighting the wave of fear that threatened to overcome her. "Watch me shaking." she yelled, holding her ground. 

Pointed white teeth flashed. "I was rather hoping you would say something like that. Oh Sabretooth..."

***

Remy tugged at the high collar of the blue and magenta armor he had been given as he and the bizarre group of obviously well-trained and well-prepared mutants he was with splashed through the tunnels underneath New York. 

Scalphunter, the obvious leader of the group, looked back at him and sneered. Remy glared back, red eyes glinting in the darkness, an obvious challenge of power. The heavily armed mutant just sneered again. 

The heavily built Arclight saw that last look, and narrowed her eyes at Remy. _Oh yeah, definitely not popular here._ He thought wryly. He was trying to figure out what the relationship between Scalphunter and Arclight was. At first, he had thought they were lovers, then rivals. Now, he didn't know what to think. If he had been able to utilize his empathy, he might have gotten a better reading, but it had been decided that he would continue to wear the collar until they got to wherever they were going.

The rest of the group consisted of Scrambler, Riptide, Harpoon, Polaris, and the ever popular, Vertigo. Though he was only guessing, Remy had a strong suspicion that he had taken the place of the snarling Sabretooth. Which meant that Sinister intended to use him to control Rogue. Despite what the pale man thought, Remy was _not_ stupid, and could see clearly that it was a thinly hidden threat that if he mis-behaved, Sabretooth would be used against the young woman. Remy fully intended to go along with whatever disgusting thing Sinister had planned. And he would _not_ let it break him. 

After all, he had someone to stay strong for.

~~~~~

BWAHAHA! Semi-cliffhanger! Next chapter- The Morlock Massacre! Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :D Oh, and GO CREED!. Part of my birthday present this year was a ticket to their Brisbane concert, and their music helped me to write this for all of you. So, er...yeah! GO CREED!

__


	7. Blood (Part A)

****

Pairings: Rogue/Remy, and Jean/Scott mentions in other chapters.

****

Archive: It's not archived except for here. If for some reason you want to, e-mail me. It will eventually be up at my site 'Beautiful Alone'- http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/rachelpage

****

E-mail: TARGETER14@AOL.com 

****

Disclaimer: Last I checked X-Men wasn't mine. Which sucks, majorly. Stan Lee, and all those lucky people at Marvel own 'em.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am so incredibly sorry for not writing for _three months_. Feel free to berate me. I don't have much of an excuse. Real Life just decided to give me a good slap upside the head though, and this fic became quite low on my priority list. *wince* However, this chapter is quite long- so long, I've divided it into two parts for easy reading- so I hope that placates you all. :D

By the way, I haven't thoroughly edited this because I have a killer headache, I've just run a spell check. Lemme know if you find any glaring errors, and I'll fix them up and re-post this chapter.

~~~~~

Rogue gasped as Sabretooth punched her again, but grimly kept her mouth shut. She would not let him see her scream. 

"My dear girl, this would be easier on you if you would just tell me what's wrong with you!" Sinister called out from his place on the metaphorical sidelines. "You are only making things difficult for yourself." 

The young woman glared at him, as blood dribbled from a cut in her forehead, and into flashing green orbs. "Ah'm making things difficult? Ah'm not the one who ordered your pet kitty to attack me!" That comment earned her another blow. She gritted her teeth as pain blossomed in her gut, and continued. "You're the sick bastard that's doing this. Play your mind games elsewhere."

A flurry of blows against her stomach made her wince, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Blood ran down her chin, but she didn't break. She was still strapped to the operating table, and as he punched, her back smashed against the metal. Bruises had blossomed all over her peach skin. She would not let him hear her scream.

Sinister raised a pale hand. "Sabretooth. Pause." As the large, cat-like man glowered and backed a step away, Sinister drew near. "Now, dear Rogue." He said, voice soft and menacing as he drew an icy cold hand down one side of her face. She tried to move her head away, but he slapped her on the cheek, causing her to see stars, before continuing. "You say I'm playing mind games. But you see, I am not the only one playing games. Never forget that Raven is playing a game of her own." 

He plucked a piece of silver-white hair from her face, and rolled it between his fingers. "Never forget that it's your foster mother's fault that you and Remy are here. Never forget that it is because she didn't like the way you, one of her pawns, was destined to fall to the other side- the side of good." His hand was against her forehead now, and he dug a sharp nail into the cut on her brow.

Rogue's eyes were flooded with tears of betrayal. She shut them, and took a ragged gasp of air. "You'll never see me scream..." she murmured to herself, chanting it over and over like a mantra. She held on to her vow, and in turn, to the physical pain in her body.

It was better than the pain in her heart.

Sinister's lips curled. He stepped away, and inclined his head towards Rogue. Sabretooth grinned, revealing yellowed fangs, and began to beat her again, pulling his blows, but still hurting her. Sinister cared nothing for the sound of flesh beating against blood-slicked flesh, unlike some of his colleges. Though his calm, porcelain face betrayed nothing, inwardly he was seething. If the girl didn't break, there was a good chance LeBeau wouldn't either. And they were would be far better as petri dishes if they were mindless drones.

Fed up at the annoyingly persistent stubbornness of the pair, he stormed out of the room. No longer supervised, Sabretooth quickly punched her in the face one last time, before following his master.

Before she passed out, a small smile of relief crossed Rogue's face. _I didn't scream._ she thought, before passing into blissful unconsciousness.

***

As Scalphunter and Riptide argued over the filth-stained map of the sewer systems in their position, Remy sat down on one of the rare dry patches and began absent-mindedly flicking at pebbles and crumbled masonry. He had been tense for the past hour or so as he and Sinister's Merry Band of Nutcases made their way through the dripping tunnels, prepared for whatever it was Sinister had planned. However, after quickly coming to the conclusion that they were well and truly lost, he wasn't as worried for his own neck as he had been. He was still going out of his mind with fear for Rogue of course, but had come to the conclusion that seeing as he couldn't look out for her, he would just have to make sure he was healthy enough to save them both from this madness later on.

__

It will be a bit hard to save us if I die of starvation wandering around the sewers of New York though, he thought, scowling. 

"Aha!" Scalphunter crowed triumphantly. "We are going the right way!" he cuffed Riptide over the back of the head. "Argue with me again, and you'll find yourself staring down the barrels of my guns. Polaris, take the collar of Wonder-Boy over there. Marauders, get your lazy asses in to gear! We have a job to do!"

There were scattered moans and grumbles as the group (now revealed to be the Marauders) picked themselves up. The stunning green-haired Polaris strutted over to Remy, toying with a cameo choker around her own neck. Smirking at him, she waved a hand. Remy felt a strange buzzing sensation on the skin around his neck, then with a soft snicker, the collar opened. [1]

Remy raised an eyebrow at her. "Telekinetic?"

She smirked again. "Magnetic fields."

"Ah." Remy pulled the smooth metal circlet off, and held it out to her. "A present, chere." 

Harpoon, who had been silently witnessing the exchange, stalked over and grabbed the device. "Stand up." He growled at the still sitting Remy, before grabbing Polaris by the wrist and dragging her off. Much to his amusement (and Harpoon's annoyance) she turned as best she could, and wiggled her fingers at him in a half-wave. 

It was wonderful, having his powers back again. Now Remy could sense the underlying nervousness all the Marauders had within them, along with individual emotions. Some were blood-thirsty; others were bored; after being so long without his empathy, Remy had almost forgotten how insightful it was. 

Before standing, Remy flicked one last pebble, letting the potential energy within change. Glowing a hot white-orange, the pebble disappeared into the tunnel behind them, before exploding with a near inaudible bang. No one in the tunnel noticed.

However, in Salem Center, alarms were blaring as Cerebro's mutant detection system hummed to life. "Mutant detection. Location- city sewerage tunnels. Longitude..."

~~~~~

"Wake up."

Sharp, stinging pain on her face. 

"Wake up."

Something sticky, clinging to her cheeks and chin.

"Wake up."

Pain. Liquid fire racing up her spine, burning her from the inside out, followed by stinging cold.

Rogue woke up, mouth wide open in a silent scream

"Much better." Sinister began typing on a computer just within her peripheral vision. "Pain resistance without mutation accessible...minimal." he murmured to himself as he pecked away at the keys. "Ability to recover...minimal." He stood up, and moved to the foot of the operating table, and Rogue was able to stop straining to see him through two swollen black eyes. "Are you ready to talk to me about what you feel before blacking out?"

She strained to breathe, her ribs sending lightning bolts of agony up her torso. "Fuck...you." she finally managed to gasp out.

"That's original." The twisted man rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "What harm could it do to tell me? I realize that you are here forcibly- but perhaps I can help you."

The green-eyed woman laughed harshly. "What, earlier was...your 'bad cop' act, and now... you're trying...the 'good cop' routine." Rogue smirked nastily. "Ah...ain't helpin'...you. You only what me healthy...so you can do weird-ass tests on me...anyways." Feeling tired and sick to the stomach with the effort of talking so much, she allowed her eyelids to flutter shut. 

Footsteps. Suddenly, an ice-cold hand was wrapped around her wrist, crushing the now fragile bones in it's grip. Damp breath hit her ear, and Sinister's voice, a lot closer than it had been before, vibrated in the organ. "Listen, you little bitch, I already promised that sap LeBeau that I would fix you if he did a chore for me." Without the cool edge his voice normally held, Sinister seemed like a completely different person. "If he comes back and you aren't on the road to recovery, he might rebel and try something stupid. And then, I would be forced to hurt him. Neither of us wants that, do we?"

The threat was badly veiled. Co-operate, or he would turn his wrath on her childhood friend. 

"Now, for the final time. What is wrong with you?"

Feeling weak, pathetic and defeated, Rogue squeezed her fists shut. "It hurts. There's so much pain...it concentrates in my stomach. Voices...and pictures. Ah see people I don't know." she broke off to try and breathe. She was feeling strangely dizzy. 

"Go on." Now Sinister seemed so far away. Her skin was buzzing, and all she wanted to do was slip back into unconsciousness.

"Ah'm so tired." Rogue mumbled, body weak from injury, soul weakened from failed conviction. 

Sinister slapped her across the cheek, and that too felt far away. "Tell me more!"

"There's people..dun know 'em..." her speech was slurred, as darkness called her. "but people I a'sorbed...they know 'em. The pain moves to...mah head...tired." 

Everything was drifting away. "You have a concussion." Who was that speaking? In some distant part of her body, there was a stinging pain, and everything sharpened again. Rogue's eyes fluttered open to see the white-skinned man putting a needle away. "What did you do to me?"

"That idiot Sabretooth has given you a concussion. You mustn't fall asleep. I've merely injected a mild stimulant into your system. Now, let us continue talking about these people you see..."

~~~~~

"Who are dey?" Remy breathed in amazement as he stared in wonder at the sight before him. 

The Marauders plus one were concealed in the darkness granted to them by a wide tunnel they had been walking through. Before them lay an enormous chamber, filled with warped people. It was like a market place- stalls were set up in neat rows, and the beings walked along the small pathways, buying food and cloth from others with equally twisted visages. [2] The chamber was lit by fluro lights crudely strapped to the ceiling.

"They call themselves the Morlocks. They're what happens when mutation goes wrong." Harpoon spat into the already filthy brown sludge that washed about their shoes. "Set up a nice little civilisation for themselves down here."

"And we're the ones that are going to make them history." Vertigo commented, smiling nastily.

"You're what?" Remy asked, alarm evident in his voice.

"That's what we were hired for, Cajun." Scalphunter explained, glaring at him ferociously. "Mr. Sinister wants 'em dead- so we're gonna kill 'em. And your gonna help us."

Remy shook his head emphatically. "No way. Remy ain't gonna help you slaughter a group of innocent people. Not my style."

Scalphunter narrowed his eyes, his hands already reaching for components hanging off his clothes and assembling some sort of device as he spoke. The young ex-thief watched, fascinated, as a wicked looking gun formed. "Listen up, Cajun. You either get your ass out there and help us- or we'll kill you now, and your girlfriend when we get back. You have 'til the count of three to make up your mind." He turned to the rest of his team, who were watching him with blood-lust in their eyes. "Marauders, on three! Three...two...one...go!"

The Marauders ran out of the tunnel, some screeching chilling war-cries, others frighteningly silent. A fraction of a second later, Remy too stepped out of the tunnel- though he made no move to attack anyone. He merely stood, watching the gruesome scene before him. To an empath, this was hell. His head began to pound, and his heart to wrench, as he unwillingly absorbed the rage and joy of the Marauders, and the terror of the innocent Morlocks. 

Arclight and Scalphunter, the rivals and lovers, performed a ghastly duet. Arclight would send shockwaves through the floor, knocking over countless people, elderly, young, female and male. Then, while they staggered to stand, slipping in the sludge of the sewers, Scalphunter fired his creation- a flame-thrower- killing them all. 

Scrambler, a weasel of a man, and one Remy had taken an instant dislike too, was slipping in and out of the crowd, briefly touching the skin of any of the more fearsome looking mutants. Any hope the Morlocks may have had of resistance was destroyed. Following in his wake, Riptide was cackling joyfully. At random intervals he would spin on the spot, hurling devices that Remy tentatively identified as shuriken at the unsuspecting mutants. The wicked objects buried themselves deeply in their victims, and the injured would fall screaming to the ground to die slowly.

Vertigo, in comparison to her more outgoing colleagues was merely selecting random spots in the room, and calmly walking over to them. She would then hold out her hands. The people around her would fall to the ground, screaming and vomiting. The cold blonde seemed unperturbed by these disturbing displays, and occasionally would hold on with her powers, keeping the dizzy mutants down so that those who landed face-first in the sewer waters drowned to death.

High above them, Polaris floated gracefully like an angel of death. She would merely point at her victim, then pantomime pulling something apart with her slim hands. Screaming, the unfortunate Morlock would be torn apart by her magnetism, spraying blood over those nearby, as bones crackled and snapped, and organs made sickening popping noises.

"_STOP IT!_" Someone yelled, and it took Remy a moment to realize it was his own voice shouting. He now understood why Sinister had thought this would break him. It was a sight that would stay with him forever, haunting his nights, and lingering at the edges of consciousness during the day. Around his feet, the water slowly turned red, stained with the blood of innocents.

Remy turned a tear-stained face back up to the dark angel Polaris- and gaped as a streak of light knocked her from the air. Shrieking like a banshee, the green-haired woman tumbled to the ground, saving herself just before she landed in the bloody water. In her place hovered an absurdly handsome man, his pure white wings holding him above the carnage. All over the chamber, heads turned upwards, and Morlocks began to cry out to him for help. 

Polaris snarled at him, and began to soar upwards. From the depths of a dark tunnel, a bolt of ruby light struck her the chest, and with a cry of pain she fell, unconscious, a spray of filthy water washing over nearby people. 

"It's the X-Men!" Scrambler yelled, running for the cover of another tunnel. As Remy watched, amazed, he slowly rose up, unable to move as he hovered in the air. "Help me! Someone, help me!" The little Korean shook, and tried hopelessly to break the invisible grip.

A young red-haired woman stepped into the room, hands resting on her temples. Eyes closed, she made a sweeping gesture, and Scrambler was dashed against the wall, to fall unconscious.

The Morlocks tried to scatter as new players emerged from tunnels around the ruined marketplace. The remaining Marauders snarled at them like feral dogs as their prey slowly began to trickle out. 

"Surrender!" A blue and yellow clad man demanded, probably the other teams leader.

Scalphunter sneered, hands already assembling a new weapon. "Not on your life!"

"Oh goodie. I was hopin' you'd say that." That was a short, gravelly-voiced man, his face filled with dark humour. With a faint _snikt _six claws, shining with a cold, deadly light, popped out of his hands. Then, all hell broke loose. 

The two mutant groups clashed together, a beam of red, a flash of fire, a crackle of lightning illuminating the underground marketplace. 

__

I can't fight with the Marauders, I can't fight against them. What do _I do!? _

Simple. The calm, almost repressed part of his mind told him. _Help the Morlocks while they're all distracted._

Remy blinked for a second at the voice of reason, then glanced around the immediate area. Most of the Morlocks had evacuated. A trio was caught between various combatants and a wall though, terror written into every feature of their faces. A small gap of safety appeared, and the two older mutants ran for it. They had reached a tunnel before they realize the third member of their group, a small pink haired girl, was missing. 

"Sarah!" One of them, a woman screamed. The other, a man grabbed her before she could run into the fray. 

Wishing for a moment that he had his bo staff so he could use it as a pole vault, Remy ran for the child, hoping to God that he wouldn't be hit by anything. Slipping in the water in the floor, he skidded to a halt beside her. 

The child- Sarah- turned frightened blue eyes to him. Bones stuck out of heart-shaped face, turning a cherubic visage into a fearsome sight. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Non, petite." He began to mentally work out the most feasible escape route. "Do you think you can run?"

"I'm scared." She whimpered, looking at the floor, and tracing a bare toe through the moisture there. Remy sighed, not really surprised.

"Dat's what I thought. I'm gonna pick you up and carry you. I need you to stay real still though, ok?" 

She nodded, and held out her arms. Careful of the sharp looking bones which had emerged from her elbows, he scooped her up. An opening presented itself a fraction of a second later as Harpoon successfully knocked the angel out of the air, pinning his snow white wings to a wall, and clearing a direct pathway to an exit. Remy ran, trying to escape the sound of the winged man's screams of agony. Something else that was going to haunt him for many a year.

Sarah was crying into his shoulder now, back bobbing softly against his hands as he exited the awful chamber, and ran down a tunnel until the sounds couldn't be heard anymore. "Is the pretty angel going to be all right?" she asked him, tiny hands moving against his neck, and Remy felt his heart shatter for her. What an awful thing to see at such a young age.

"I dunno petite." He finally stopped running, and sat down on a fairly dry patch. He released the child, but she seemed content to keep hugging him. "Maybe he'll go to heaven now. Do you know where your family might be?"

"No." She shook her head. "A lot of them are back in the bad place. They fell asleep and didn't wake up. Penny said they were dead. Then she fell asleep too. I don't know where to go now. Can you stay with me? Please?"

"...Just for a little while."

"Ok. Can you sing to me? Penny always sings to me."

"...I'll try."

Wrapping his arms around her again, he began to hum quietly a song his Tante had always sang to him when he was young and depressed about the loss of the girl named Rogue. And when it was finished, he hummed it again, until the little girl fell asleep in his arms. 

"Are you Remy LeBeau?"

Remy's head snapped around, red irises peering into the shadows. "Whose dere?" 

A white haired woman stepped out of the gloom, flanked by the short man with the claws, and the red-headed woman who had taken out Scrambler. The two women were blood-stained and weary looking. "I am Storm. These are my colleges Wolverine and Jean. Are you Remy LeBeau?"

"Oui. What do you want with me?"

"To talk, nothing more." Jean soothed. "You are not a Marauder. But you were with them back there. Why?"

Remy closed his eyes, and leaned back against a dripping wall. "Their leader, a man named Sinister wanted me along. I t'ink I was supposed to participate, but...I couldn't." With his eyes closed, he did not see Jean's nod of affirmation to the other two as she briefly scanned the surface of his mind and confirmed what he said.

"Mr LeBeau, we are members of the group known as the X-Men. We fight for a balance between mutants and humans, in the hopes that one day we will be able to achieve the dream of unity between the two." Jean told him. "With your talents, we believe that you would be an asset to our cause. Would you be interested in joining us?"

Chuckling bitterly, Remy opened his eyes, careful not to disturb the peacefully sleeping girl in his arms. "You give dis speech often?" 

A smile tugged at the corner of Wolverine and Storm's lips, while Jean looked faintly exasperated. 

Remy continued. "Sounds fantastic though. While I'd love to put my neck on de line and fight for unity between humans, and scum like de Marauders, I can't. I have to go back to Sinister."

None of them seemed to expect that. Maybe everyone else they'd tried to recruit had jumped at the chance. "Can we ask why?" Storm asked him, voice regal and collected.

Pain clenched at Remy's heart. "Dat son of a bitch has the girl I love. She's sick- real sick- and he said he'd try and help her. He plans to use us as guinea pigs when he's fixed her up, but when she's well maybe we can get away. I can't leave 'er dere with that sicko."

All three tensed up. "Yer girl- is she called Rogue?" Wolverine growled. 

Remy blinked. "Oui. How did you..."

"Let's just say we've had run-ins with her before. Are you part of Mystique's crew as well, Cajun?"

"Who?" 

The three X-Men exchanged knowing glanced. "Mystique is- hold up." The short man sniffed the air. "Shit. The bastards from back there are approaching fast- well, what's left of them." 

Storm tugged at a disk on her dark costume, and handed it to Remy. "This is one of our communicators. Keep it with you, and we can track it. We shall rescue you and your Rogue before the end of the day."

Remy stared at her, speechless for a moment. "M-Merci."

The compact Wolverine eyed him for a moment. "Muss up yer hair. Look a bit messy." He extended his claws and before Remy could say a word to stop him, drew them lightly across the back of arm. Blood welled up out of the cut, and he stepped forward and rubbed it against the chest of Remy's armor. "Tell 'em you went after some of the stragglers. Maybe they won't kill ya." He explained gruffly. The cut on his arm was already a dark pink line.

They started to leave. "Wait a moment!" Remy called after them, and they stopped. "Sarah. Do you think you can take her wid you?" He ducked his head, pushing a strand of pink hair out of her sleeping face. "She has no where to go, and I don't want her to get 'urt."

Jean smiled warmly. "Of course." She placed a hand on her temple, and appeared to concentrate for a moment. Sarah's prone form floated into the air and began to drift after them. "Goodbye, Mr LeBeau."

"A bientot."

He stared after them for a moment. They didn't know who he was. They had never met him before. They probably hadn't even met any of the Morlocks before. Yet the risked their lives for them, for him. And they would do so again.

__

If I ever become that unselfish, maybe I'll join them. I...owe them. And if they save Rogue, I'll do whatever they want.

The sound of splashing coming from the direction of the Morlock Massacre caught his attention. A moment later, Riptide came around the corner, and unconscious Polaris in his arms. He was soon followed by Scalphunter and Arclight. Of Scrambler, Harpoon and Vertigo there was no sign.

Scalphunter blinked, then sneered. "I see that our little tag-along has gotten his hands dirty."

Adopting a haunted expression, Remy lowered his dark eyes. "Dey're further up the tunnel, if you want to see de bodies. I...dey..." he blinked in false confusion, praying that the acting skills he had used to manipulate people when he was a child had not left him.

The leader of the Marauders seemed to consider for a moment. "No. We need to get back. Sinister's going to be pissed as it is."

Riptide hissed through his teeth. "I'll kill that purple haired bitch."

"Harpoon is dead, killed by a mere girl." Arclight said flatly in explanation. "Vertigo was killed by the leader of the X-Men." Remy couldn't exactly say he was sorry to hear that. "Scrambler is inconsequential. But yes. Sinister will definitely be pissed. Let's go."

That was a deliberate challenge of Scalphunter's authority, and he bared his teeth at the short haired woman. Once again, Remy wondered what was going on between them, before realizing he didn't really care. He just wanted to get Rogue, and leave.

And if the X-Men kept their promise, that should be soon.

~~~~~

[1] Gah, never had to add one of these into a story before. I'm assuming that the Genoshan collars are made of metal. If they're not...well, it's an AU fic, they're made of metal now. :o)

[2] Eh, this is a personal opinion. I've always viewed the Morlocks as a society who live underground, not only as refugees from the anti-mutant sentiments on the surface. In this society, I imagined that small groups of Morlocks would go to the surface and get needed items such as food or clothes, then distribute them underground. Plus, I needed an excuse for a whole group of Morlocks to be together. :o)

Thus ends 'Blood- Part A'. Part two shall be up soon, full author's notes to take place there.


	8. Blood (Part B)

****

Pairings: Rogue/Remy, and Jean/Scott 

****

Archive: It's not archived except for here. If for some reason you want to, e-mail me. It will eventually be up at my site 'Beautiful Alone'- http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/rachelpage

****

E-mail: TARGETER14@AOL.com 

****

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Just in case, they're not mine.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I still...have readers? Oh my gosh! After that huge absence, I still have readers! I love you all! *glomps each and every reviewer* Here, as a present you all get cookies. As promised, here is the next part of 'Green Eyed Girl' and- it's on time! Gasp! The next part is also pretty much complete, along with the epilogue (yes, we are drawing to a close) so there won't be any long waits anymore. To all those who thought I had abandoned this- sorry! I didn't mean to make you think that. Rest assured, I never abandon fics.

Also, to all those who wished me a happy birthday back AGES ago- thankyou so much! It really did brighten my day. I love you all. Here, have another cookie. ^_^

On with 'Blood (b)!'

~~~~~

The Genoshan collar was firmly in place around his neck again. The stained body armor had been removed, replaced by drab grey sweatpants and a loose sweater. His hands were shackled. Remy couldn't help but wonder why they suddenly deemed him dangerous enough that these motions were necessary. At least he'd been able to squirrel away the communicator, hiding it in the waistband of the pants. Being a thief certainly had its benefits.

When the surviving Marauders had returned, they had immediately received directions from Sinister to place him under restraint. He hadn't known the man very long, but it was easy to pick out the irritation underlying the man's words. At this point in time he hadn't even known about the losses suffered by the Marauders. So Remy was attributing that annoyance to one thing.

Rogue. Something had happened with Rogue. And it had to be good if it was grating on Sinister's nerves.

Roughly leading him by the elbow, Sabretooth wasn't taking the young thief to the cell he had been in before. He was being led to the dismal 'dorms' the Marauders inhabited, that he had encountered earlier that day- was it only a few hours ago?- when he was given the strange red and blue armor. At least it was dry, well-lit, and had a camping shower set up .

"In here." Sabretooth ordered in his guttural voice, shoving Remy in the direction of an open door with a shiny new exterior lock. Stumbling slightly, Remy quickly regained his natural grace, and grinned wickedly at the blocky mutant.

"So, what movie are being shown tonight, eh? These rooms _do _come with TVs, _non_?

Sabretooth grinned back, a less-than-friendly look when he wore it. "No TV, but still some entertainment." He pushed Remy into the bedroom converted to cell. " I get to beat the shit outta that frail we brought in with you." He called through the door. 

Remy gaped, then ran at the door, trying to knock it down. "You bastard!" He yelled. "If you hurt one hair on her head, I'll kill you! I swear to God, I will kill you!"

A low chuckle drifted through the heavy wood. "Too late, Cajun. I've already had some fun with the girl."

"She's sick, you asshole!" Remy yelled back, strands of red hair flying back as he banged into the door again, feeling it jar satisfactorily. "You'll beat up on a sick _girl. _You coward!"

"She ain't sick. It's her powers. Now shutup, or I'll come in there and shut you up!" 

Remy dropped to the bed, breathing heavily with anger. Her powers? What could be making her pass out? And what the hell was that creep Sinister doing to her?

"Those X-Men better hurry up." he muttered to the empty room.

~~~~~

Said X-Men were currently making their way through the sewers for the second time that day, following directions from Professor Xavier back at the mansion. Their numbers had been reduced by four- Colossus, Nightcrawler and Angel had been severely injured earlier that day, and Beast had stayed back at the X-Mansion to tend to them. The team that was now wading through a layer of filth consisted of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Psylocke and Storm. They were subsisting on the hope that the Morlocks were also in a depleted state, and weary from the battle earlier, and after freeing Rogue and Remy, they would have enough firepower to escape.

Still, none of them could ignore the thought that for each of them, it could be their last mission.

Wolverine halted abruptly, slate-blue eyes narrowing. "Hold it." he ordered Cyclops, knowing that it would grate on the fearless leader's nerves. "I'm smelling something. Be quiet." His companions froze immediately, and Wolverine began to inhale deeply, and listen carefully to the faint noises drifting through the stagnant air.

Off in the distance, a pipe leaked, a steady _drip drip drip._ Beyond that, water roared, a low sound that encouraged a pressure to form at the base of his skull. The skittering of rat feet on concrete was everywhere, and their stench was cloying. Beneath all this though, was something that smelled and sounded distinctly human.

Targeting what- to be specific, _who_- it was, Wolverine stared at Jean, eyes boring into her. *_Jeanie. Tell Scooter that Mystique's running around down here with us. She's about a three hundred meters ahead, movin' slowly. I'd say she's lookin' for the same thing we are._*

Jean nodded at him, and lay a hand on Cyclops' shoulder to grab his attention. As she conveyed this information to the rest of the team, Wolverine felt a buzz form between his ears.

*_Good work, Wolverine._* The Professor's disembodied telepathic voice echoed through his skull. It was the only voice that never seemed obnoxiously loud to Wolverine, with his strong hearing- yet it disconcerted him so much, he wished he never had to hear it. *_Make sure she isn't harmed, Cyclops. We have no quarrel with her. Perhaps she will help._*

Wolverine resisted the urge to snort at that idea, knowing the sound would carry down the tunnels and possibly alert his prey. *_Doubt it, Professor._*

The X-Men set off again, carefully wading through the water, whereas earlier they had merely splashed their way through. As they drew closer to Mystique, they could hear her swearing at...well, just about everything Sinister related.

"Damn that bastard! How _dare_ he take my daughter and make me run around in this filth. When I see that...that..._asshole..._I will string him up from the highest cliff I can find by his _testicles_, before I remove his internal organs by way of mummification! Damnit, my shoes are _ruined_! For that I shall gouge out his despicable red eyes and make him eat them!"

Raising an eyebrow at her admittedly creative cursing, Wolverine extended his claws, and silently slid up behind her. Grabbing her at the waist with one hand, he held his claws at the top of her neck, and let them graze the skin there, so she could feel them. "Hey, darlin'. Fancy seein' you here."

Mystique tensed, and growled low in the back of her throat. "Well, if it isn't Xavier's pet Wolverine." she called over her shoulder. "I suppose the rest of his pathetic runts are here too."

The clawed mutant dug aforementioned metal implements of destruction into her neck, and stopped when he felt the woman's body shudder minutely under his arm. Cyclops glared at him for a moment, obviously not approving of his scare tactics, but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here, Mystique?" Storm's voice was, unlike her codename, calm and level. Wolverine dug the claws a fraction deeper. 

He could almost feel the anger radiating off the blue-skinned woman. "I'm here for revenge, and to find a member of my team." she snapped. "This is no business of yours, X-Men."

"Actually, Mystique, yes it is." Jean said. "For we are looking for the same people as you. Rogue, and a young man by the name of Remy LeBeau. Perhaps we should consider joining forces."

Mystique let out a short bark of laughter. "LeBeau? That womanizing brat? It's all his fault that my Rogue is in this mess. As soon as I am done with that rat Sinister, I plan to take care of him too." She seemed to consider for a moment. "Who is here, apart from the animal holding me?"

The X-Men exchanged glances for a moment, considering. "Cyclops, Storm, Psylocke and myself, Jean." 

"Let go of me, animal." Mystique ordered. "I will allow a temporary truce between us. Only because it is the best way for me to get Rogue back though. Don't think it means I'm going to join your pathetic, idealistic group though." 

"Wolverine, let her go." Cyclops ordered. Wolverine released her, and retracted his claws. The very tips were stained with blood. "Right. Let's go."

"Finally, revenge." Psylocke said in a low voice, speaking for the first time since the Morlock Massacre. Mystique eyed her approvingly, but didn't say anything as the strange group continued on their journey.

~~~~~

Remy LeBeau was bored out of his mind. He had thoroughly explored his new accommodations, finding nothing of interest in them. Apart from the bed, the room had been stripped bare. There were still sticky scraps of blu-tac on the brick walls where someone had had posters, or pictures stuck up. This had once been someone's room. Had it been a Marauder, or one of Sinister's test subjects? Remy didn't know, and would probably never find out. To top things off, he was frantic with worry for Rogue.

For the fifteenth time in as many minutes, he pulled the communicator out of the waistband of his pants and looked at it, running his fingers over the smooth back and stylized black 'X'. Unlike the other fourteen times though, something happened this time.

"Mr. LeBeau, are you there?" A soft whisper emitted from the fine wire speaker, and Remy blinked at it for a moment. Taking a guess, he pressed at it, and the thing lit up.

"Uh, oui. I'm here. Who is dis?" He released it.

"Storm. Get away from the door."

Quick to comply, Remy leapt off the bed, and moved to the opposite side of the cell. A fraction of a second later, a scuffling sound, yelps, snarls and faint banging sounds filtered through the door. A moment after that, said door flew back into the room, and smashed against the wall, propelled by a red beam.

"Mr. LeBeau, let's go!" Storm snapped as she poked her head into the room. She was joined a second later by a blue-skinned woman Remy had never seen before. 

"Where's Rogue!?" she demanded, amber eyes flashing.

Remy shook his head, as he stepped out into the hall, and over the unconscious Sabretooth lying on the ground. Jean Grey immediately closed her eyes, and a moment later the collar slid off his neck. "I don't know. With Sinister, probably. He's got some sick fascination with her powers." 

The blue skin paled slightly. "My God, Rogue!"

Remy winced under the onslaught of the woman's terror- just who was she, anyway? Suddenly, a purple-haired woman, barely more than a girl, gasped. "I've found her! I can locate her mind." She frowned, dark eyes confused. "But I've never been able to sense her before!" 

"Who cares?" That was Blue-Skin again, snapping at Purple-Hair. "Where is she?"

Purple-Hair glared ferociously. "Shut the fuck up, and let me concentrate Mystique!" She closed her eyes again, joined by Jean this time. "This way." They both announced at the same time, pointing in a seemingly random direction.

~~~~~

Rogue's body was on fire now. Sinister had left her alone for a while, giving her body time to stiffen up. Every limb of her body hurt. It was so strange to be vulnerable to exterior pain again. Weakly turning her head to the side, she looked over to Sinister, where he was happily typing away at a laptop. 

"Your powers are absolutely fascinating." He announced, seemingly aware of her gaze. "Physically, you are ideal. Invulnerable, amazingly strong, capable of flight...but mentally...ah yes, mentally." He looked up from the screen, red eyes amused. "You are pitifully weak. And the body is only as strong as the mind, after all. As long as you have the thoughts and memories of others within you, your own mind can cripple you! Fascinating..." He pecked away at a few more keys.

"But, on the flip side, we have Mr. LeBeau. A man who's body is vulnerable, but mind is strong. Did you know that he was an empath, Miss Rogue? I didn't, until I had a close look at some of his DNA. How strong do you think he is mentally, to be able to put up with the feelings of others, yet retain his sense of self? 

And so, Miss Rogue, I have figured out a way to create a perfect mutant, one who is strong in both mind and body. And all I shall have to do is twist a little DNA from both yourself and Mr. LeBeau, mold it into shape- and voila! My creation shall be a masterpiece!"

"That's sick." She gasped out, bruised green eyes still holding some of their fire. "People aren't just toys." Pain was spiraling upwards from her bruised, probably broken, ribs, but she continued. "Remy an' Ah...will stop you."

Sinister laughed, turning back to his keyboard. "That's very amusing, Miss Rogue! You and what army?"

Fatal last words.

Riptide ran into the room, eyes wide with terror. "Mr. Sinister! I just tried to hail Sabretooth, and he's not answering. I think we've been infiltrated." The rest of the Marauders filtered into the room, some eyeing Rogue with faint curiosity. She was too sore to glare back.

Sinister scowled, and stood up, snapping the top of his laptop down. "Polaris and Arclight, begin downloading information from the main computer into the back ups, just the way I taught you. Scalphunter, Riptide, take care of Miss Rogue. Make sure she isn't harmed more than she already is! Get her to my jet in once piece, or I shall make sure you both suffer extreme amounts of pain. After that, I want all of you to take care of our guests."

Suddenly, the metal doors blasted apart, scrap metal flying in dangerous directions. Brightly dressed men and women- the X-Men of all people- ran into the room, eyes battle hardened and mouths set in determined lines.

Rogue felt her heart soar as one particular man, dressed in drab grey clothes, ran into the room. "Remy!" She tried to call, voice to weak to carry across the room. His eyes scanned the room, and set upon her, lighting up.

"Rogue!"

"Rogue!" 

His call was echoed by another, and Rogue's stomach twisted. _Raven_.

As the X-Men and Marauders clashed in what was to be the final battle, her foster mother and love ran straight to her, Mystique glaring at Remy the whole way. 

"Mon Dieu, chere, what did they do to you?" Remy asked, running his hands over her hair, face and lips gently. "I swear, I'll kill that bastard Sinister for hurting you!" 

Rogue smiled at him gently, feeling tears in her eyes. "Ah'm glad you're ok, Remy."

Remy too, had tears in his eyes, as he once again ran his fingers through her hair. He lent forward, seemingly to kiss her, when they heard an annoyed "Ahem!" 

Mystique's arms were crossed over her chest, expression one of extreme annoyance. "In case neither of you have forgotten, we are in the middle of a battle!"

"And it's your fault we're even here, Momma!" Rogue yelled. "You betrayed us!"

"Momma?" Remy's eyes widened, before narrowing into a glare. "Raven?"

She smiled mockingly. "Very good, Mr. LeBeau. How about you stop trying to violate my daughter, and figure out some way to get her loose?"

"Don't think that this is over between us." Remy threatened, before turning back to Rogue. "Cherie, this may hurt a bit. I'm sorry." He placed his hand on the lock of the collar. A sharp sting suddenly hit her throat, and the collar slipped off, falling to the ground. Rogue felt strength seeping into her muscles, joining the pain. It was definitely an odd sensation.

Remy carefully removed the rest of the adamanitum shackles, each exploding against her skin. The difference this time was that she didn't even feel it. Her invulnerability was back.

A wicked smile crept across her battered face.

"Time for revenge."

Before either Remy or Mystique could stop the impulsive young woman, she took to the air, too injured to walk. Green eyes fixed firmly on Sinister, who was in the thick of the fray, and she headed straight for him. 

Sinister was gripping his laptop tightly in one arm, and fending off the ferocious Psylocke with the other. "It's your fault!" the purple-haired woman screamed, aiming a vicious kick at his stomach. "If you hadn't sent your..._creeps_," 'creeps' was punctuated by a kick, "to hurt those people, he wouldn't have been injured!" Hurt, and a tinge of insanity shone through tear-flooded eyes.

Seemingly growing bored with the woman, he fired a blast of plasma from his hand at her. With a shriek of outrage which was quickly cut off, she flew backwards and crumpled on the floor, unconscious. The marble-skinned man looked around for an escape route. That was when Rogue attacked. 

"**SINISTER!**" Her bellow cut through the metal room. Heads turned upwards as she spiraled around him in the air, almost vulture-like, before plummeting downwards. Hate burned in her soul, and she was determined to make Sinister suffer terribly for destroying what should have been a happy reunion. "You'll pay for what you've done!"

"I don't think so, sweety!" Polaris flew in front of the angry Rogue, smiling maliciously. A moment later, an invisible blast knocked into Rogue, sending her flying backwards through the air. With a cry of pain as her previous injuries reminded her of their presence, she crashed into a metal wall and began to slide down. Before she could hit the floor though, she gathered herself together, and flew at Polaris and Sinister again. 

"Rogue, stop it!" Mystique screamed as the brindled young woman smashed into an invisible magnetic wall again. "Stop, damn you!" 

"We have to help her!" Remy yelled at Mystique. He picked the broken collar off the ground, and allowed his powers to flow through it. The yellow collar glowed pink orange, and with a holler, he hurled it towards Polaris.

It exploded, sending Polaris to the ground to join Psylocke. The remaining Marauders turned their attentions to Rogue, trying to knock the justifiably outraged woman from the air. Ignoring the shuriken and projectiles hurled at her, she remained obsessively fixated on her target. "_Sinister!_"

"Scalphunter, throw me towards her!" Arclight demanded, her voice carrying through the room. The various combatants turned towards the pair just in time to see Scalphunter hurl Arclight at Rogue. 

Hands working on autopilot, Remy grabbed the communicator still in his pants and charged it. He threw it at Arclight, hoping to God he'd hit her. The communicator-turned-bomb hit her in the side and exploded, and the woman screamed in agony. Her flight was not halted though, and she hit Rogue, grabbing her around the waist and hanging on for dear life. The whole thing took only an instant.

One second Rogue was trying to shake Arclight off, still trying wreak the vengeance that was almost within grasp. The next she was shrieking in pain, body writhing in midair as Arclight utilized her powers and sent shockwaves ricocheting through the other woman's body. [1] Remy watched as, almost in slow motion, the two spiraled downwards.

"No!" Twin cries split the air, as Mystique and Remy both ran for the girl they loved, crushed under the significantly heavier dead body of Arclight.

"Riptide, Scalphunter, let's go!" Sinister ordered. "Grab Psylocke and Polaris." the man dashed out of the room, still holding his precious laptop with it's information. A moment later the two conscious Marauders followed, with their unconscious teammate and enemy.

"Elizabeth!" Jean cried, the word echoed by Storm and Cyclops. "Cyclops, we have to go after her!"

"I know, Jean!" Cyclops snapped, face torn with horror. "Wolverine, with me, we're after them. Storm, Jean, get Rogue and LeBeau back to the mansion for medical treatment."

Wolverine and Cyclops ran out of the room in the direction that Sinister and the Marauders had taken. A moment later, Mystique followed. "I will cut his throat." she vowed, eyes flashing.

Remy tugged Rogue's battered body out from under Arclight's. The stench of death hung in the air around them, as Remy held Rogue's body tightly. "Oh Rogue, chere, I am so, so sorry." He sobbed, clinging to her tightly. "I couldn't stop 'er, I'm so sorry, oh God I'm sorry."

"Remy...didn't stop him...ah failed..." Tears leaked out of pain-filled eyes, tracing tracks down blood and dirt stained cheeks, paralleling the tracks already there. "Ah should've."

"Shh, chere, it wasn't your fault he got away." Careful not to touch her skin, he petted her head, smoothing down errant strands of white and brown. "You did your best. You were 'urt. Remy should've tried harder to stop Arclight."

Rogue smiled weakly, and reached up a hand. She rested it on the stubble on his cheek, not actually touching his skin, and Remy had to resist the urge to lean into the touch. He could feel Jean and Storm standing behind them, pity in their hearts. He only had eyes for Rogue though, the woman he had known for such a small amount of time, yet loved with all his heart. Then, her green eyes went glassy, and slid shut. 

Tears streaming down his face, he hugged her limp form tightly. Bending down he chastely kissed her on the lips, feeling incredibly softness and...breath?

"Mr. LeBeau, she's not dead! Let go!" he distantly heard Jean's voice dance through his brain as his mind seemed to be ripped from its body. His life literally flashed before his eyes, and underneath it all was the slight warmth of Rogue's breath against his mouth as she absorbed his memories. With a cry of shock he collapsed unconscious onto her.

~~~~~

[1] I don't know if Arclight's powers can be used like this. But, just for the sake of the fic, lets just say they can be. ^_^

*grabs Schu, the current muse, and runs off to hide.*

*quickly runs back to drop this note* Ok, once again, thanks to all reviewers! I just have to answer a handful-

__

To Disturbed Courtney- Hehe, while it was good to know I had a month and a week to finish this chapter, I'm glad I didn't need it. Hopefully this fic will be done in a month and a week. ^_^

__

To Randi M. Kosiewska-Short- Wow! You have just given me the longest review I've ever received. Thankyou so much for all your lovely comments, they were really heart-warming. I'd be happy to read your fanfictions, and as soon as the opportunity comes along (soon, I hope!) I'll definitely have a look. However, due to the fact I live in Australia, I'm currently in school at the moment, and don't have that lovely long summer break. So, not a lot of free time for me. Rest assured, I will read them soon!

__

To Neurotic Temptress- As I stated above, I never abandon fics- it's just mean. And I'm glad you think I did a good job with the Morlock Massacre! *wipes brow* Still not comfortable with it myself, but thanks!

Ok, that's it. I know I received more reviews than I have replied to, but I just don't have time to answer them all. To the people that aren't mentioned, your reviews are cherished, and really do help me to keep writing. Thankyou all! *grabs muse and runs off again to hide from mob*


	9. Shattered

****

Pairings: Rogue/Remy, and Jean/Scott 

****

Archive: It's not archived except for here. If for some reason you want to, e-mail me. It will eventually be up at my site 'Beautiful Alone'- http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/rachelpage

****

E-mail: TARGETER14@AOL.com or ravenwings@sailormoon.com

****

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Just in case, they're not mine.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I should be beat over the head with a blunt toaster. I finished this chapter about a week ago. After it was done, I just let it sit on my H-drive. The muse reminded me when I was typing away at my Live Journal that I should probably post the damned thing. 

This chapter may be a bit...jumpy. Musical influences while writing- _Boom Boom Japan_ and _No One Sleep in Tokyo_ from Initial D_, Du Hast_ by Rammstein, and _The Breaking of the Fellowship_ composed by Howard Shore. Does that explain why this is...umm...strange? 

~~~~~

Slowly, as if climbing out of a dark tunnel, Remy woke up. He opened his eyes, and immediately blinked in pain at the bright light assailing them. A film of water formed over his eyes, and his surroundings blurred.

__

"Remy, what you doin'?" He hissed.  
  
"De light, it hurts my eyes." Remy whispered back.  
  
Wordlessly, Jean-Luc reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, then gave them to Remy.

What a time to remember something like that, Remy reflected morosely, blinking away the tears. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and he stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. "Where...?"

"You have reached sanctuary, Mr. LeBeau." A cultured voice met his ears, and a blue furry visage leaned over him. "Of course, this is not a church, so it is not literally a sanctuary, but I believe you grasp my point. You are in the X-Mansion, property of Charles Xavier, and home to the X-Men. You can call me Dr. McCoy, or Hank."

He stared up in puzzlement at the doctor for a moment, before- 

"Rogue!" Remy sat up abruptly, nearly hitting heads with the doctor. "I remember! Where is she?"

Firmly, Hank put two enormous furry paws on Remy's shoulder, and pushed him back onto the pillow. "Miss. Rogue is...well, not exactly fine. But rest assured, at our medical facility, she is receiving medical attention secondary only to that of the legendary Miss. Moira on Muer Island. And in her current state, I don't think we shall be sending her _there _anytime soon."

Remy stubbornly sat up again. "Tell me de truth. How is she?"

Hank sighed, and began busying himself with a tray of medical implements. Remy took this as an opportunity to look around, taking in the white and beige surroundings. Definitely a medical facility. Two unoccupied beds took up the rest of the room. Two doors led out of it, one an elevator.

"Miss Rogue is not doing well, to say the least. She has severe internal injuries. I can't imagine what Sinister was thinking when he beat her so badly."

Swinging his legs over the edge of the metal bed, Remy rubbed at still bleary eyes, and tugged at the medical gown he was currently wearing. "Can you help her?"

The doctor turned pain-filled furry features to Remy. "I'm sorry. Without one of those collars that Sinister was using to suppress your powers, I can't do surgery on her. It's not just her ability to absorb mutant abilities- her invulnerability doesn't allow me to 'open her up' to put it crudely. It's merely a matter of time before she...departs."

The world seemed to drop away beneath him, and emotionally, he began to burn. "You have got to be kidding me." He spat out, almost too stunned to speak. "What about Sinister's facilities! Isn't dere something left over dat you can use? You can't expect me to sit here, and let 'er die!"

Hank shook his head, pulling off his spectacles and wiping them on his white coat. "I am so very sorry. We have already tried. There was nothing left. Logan- Wolverine- is currently trying to locate Sinister in Europe, but we are not having much luck. Our mutant detection system is able to track our team member that he currently holds hostage, but he's always one step ahead of us. Rest assured, we are trying, and I will do the best I can to preserve her life. I just don't think there's anything else I _can_ do."

Remy nodded, feeling numbness creep down his arms and legs. _I just can't believe that she managed to survive all those beatings...managed to survive taking on Polaris and Sinister...survived Arclight's attack...and is going to die here, slowly_. He squeezed his eyes shut, and punched the wall in frustration. "It's just not fair!"

"No, it's not." Hank soothed, picking up a role of gauze and wrapping it around Remy's hand. Remy looked him straight in the eye. 

"Is she...really going to die? Or is this some sort of nightmare."

Hank's eyes flooded with pain and sympathy, and Remy knew the truth. "I am so sorry, Mr. LeBeau. I can't think of anything I can do." The furry mutant's voice wavered slightly, guilt leaking through his words. _He's a doctor. It's his job to preserve life. He probably feels helpless, and you're making things worse._ The anger inside him slowly drained away, leaving only a painful emptiness. 

"How long can I stay 'ere wid Rogue?" he asked finally, voice slightly detached.

"As long as is necessary. Perhaps you shall consider staying on with us as an X-Men?"

"Maybe." Remy slid off the bed, flexing his hands. "Can I have some clothes? And is it ok if I go for a walk? I need some time alone."

Hank eyed him doubtfully. "You seem to be all right, I suppose. If you feel disoriented, or nauseated, I want you to return immediately." When Remy nodded compliance, he smiled reassuringly, though the gesture didn't reach his eyes. "I'll see about getting you some clothes."

~~~~~

Over the course of the next few days, Remy detached himself from human contact. He would go for long walks in the woods around the mansion in a futile effort to clear his mind, visibly shunning company. He had been reassured by the leader of the X-Men, a man who contained a quiet dignity that spoke of great intelligence and kindness, that he could stay as long as he wanted. Despite this though, Remy did his best to spend time away from the mansion, and the pity that was in the eyes of all he met. He didn't need pity. He needed a miracle.

Despite his reluctance to interact with any of the X-Men, he never found himself away from the medical facilities for more than and hour at a time. When he was there, he sat by Rogue's unconscious form, stroking her hair, and quietly whispering stories of his childhood to her. He was trying so hard to catch up on the time they had missed, and was trying to rekindle something in the hollowness inside.

When Rogue did die, it was not with a bang, but with a barely audible whimper. It was not a flamboyant scene straight out of movie or romance novel, nor an honorable death on the battlefield. It was a quiet passing that just _hurt._

He had been out walking again. Earlier that day, Jean had tried to strike up a conversation with him, to offer condolences and reassurances he didn't want to hear. So, he left. When he came back, a faint feeling of displacement stirred the air of the silent house.

Eyes widening in fear, Remy ran for the nearest elevator, and slapped the button for the ground floor, dread almost tangible around him. When he arrived, there was no one in the small hospital, and Rogue's body, still in her corner bed, was covered by a sheet. The X-Men were giving him time to say goodbye in peace. His heart was shattered.

Slowly, almost too afraid to breathe because it would disturb the serene atmosphere in the room, he walked over to her bed and sat down in the seat beside it. Then, still slowly, he drew the sheet back and folded it over her chest.

__

She could be sleeping, Remy thought bleakly. Her eyes were still closed, eyelashes charcoal crescents against her too pale skin. Her chest didn't rise and fall in breath though, and she looked so cold. Remy allowed himself a brief moment of agony, running his hand over full, but eerily pale, lips lightly. This time, not a whisper of breath escaped them.

His throat closed up, and Remy tried hard to swallow, hands fisting in his lap. The hollowness that had invaded him for days had fled him when he really needed it, leaving behind pain so fresh and vivid he felt he was going to die too. He gasped for air, squeezing his eyes shut, and laying his forehead on the edge of the bed. 

"Oh God, Rogue." he whispered to the air, tears rolling down his face. He had worked so hard to find her after so many years- abandoned his life for her- and now she was gone. And he was still there. "Please, come back Roguie." He fumbled under the sheet, grabbing her ice-cold hand tightly, trying to let some of his body warmth flow into her. Her gloves were gone- someone had already prepped her for the morgue. "Don'...don' leave me here, I can't live, _please, _Remy can't live without you..." 

Hours later, he finally let go of her hand, tucking it neatly under the sheet, and letting out a deep shuddering breath. His eyes burned, swollen from tears, and he felt exhausted. It was time to let go of what was already gone.

Bending over, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. The emptiness was back. Remy looked at her one last time, running hands over the two-toned hair. He knew that when he came back, she would be gone, and he would never get a chance to do this again. Stroking a hand lovingly down her face one last time, he left in search of a bar where he could just forget for a little while. 

~~~~~

Raven Darkholme was sitting at the kitchen table, head listlessly lying on the surface. She had returned from the tunnels of New York bleeding from numerous wounds. Without a word she had allowed the blind Destiny to tend to them- how the woman knew they even existed was anyone's guess- before sitting at the table, and staring into space.

Irene limped slowly into the kitchen, and took a seat opposite Raven. Neither woman said a word for a few moments.

"Did you know this would happen?" Raven asked finally, sitting up and setting bloodshot and teary eyes on her companion. The elderly woman inclined her head slightly.

"Yes...and no. The future is hard to read. Sometimes it gives me information in the form of symbols. I saw you, bleeding, after you left the apartment- and the Queen of Hearts burning. I did not know that the Queen was Rogue."

"Ah. So she's...dead then." There was silence again. "What do you see now?"

"I see you." Irene said serenely. "In Mississippi. Back where it all began. I see you give Rogue's letters to Mr. LeBeau. Then, Mr. LeBeau surrounded by brown water...he is smiling. He is dead by your hand."

"Is that so?" Raven chuckled bitterly. "Good. He deserves to die. If he had never shown up, this never would have happened. Rogue would still be here, with the Brotherhood, instead of...dead. Dead with the X-Men."

"The future has many paths Raven- yet they all eventually lead to the same point. I shall tell you now, it was Rogue's fate to be with the X-Men. Both Rogue and yourself have taken the worst possible route though. If you had told her when her powers began to cause problems-"

"No!" Raven slammed her fist on the table. "If I had told her, she would have gone straight to that twit Xavier for help."

Irene regarded her calmly. "Of course. Like I said, it was her destiny to be with the X-Men. I can tell you now though- she would have lived."

When Irene didn't say anything else, Raven stood up, the guilt that stained her soul kept out of her eyes. "I am going to make sure that LeBeau comes to Mississippi." She stiffly walked out of the room, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

~~~~~

"What will you do now?" Professor X asked calmly as Remy packed a handful of clothes into a duffel bag thoughtfully provided by the millionaire. "I have arranged for a funeral service to be held in several days time. Will you be here for that?"

__

'Non.' Remy zipped up the bag, as he carried out a telepathic conversation with the permanently injured man. He didn't feel like talking to anyone- perhaps there was some deep seeded psychological issues there. He didn't mind telepathic conversations with the one man that didn't show him sympathy though. '_I don't think anyone really knew Rogue. I didn't, though I know that I loved- love- her. I don't t'ink I could listen to a bunch of strangers talk about a person dey didn't know. As for where I'm going to go...back to Mississippi to tie up some loose ends, and say goodbye in my own way.'_

"I understand." Xavier inclined his head. "You shall always have a place here, you know."

'_Oui_.' The Cajun man smiled weakly. _'Merci for all your kindness, Professor.'_

And, he left.

As he opened the door to the taxi he had called to take him to the airport, Remy glanced up at the sky. Overhead, the sleek black shape of the X-Jet was carving its way through the air. The short man they called Logan, but Remy knew as Wolverine, had finally established a solid trail on Sinister. They were going to retrieve their teammate. 

Remy hoped they killed the bastard. 

He had been tempted to go along, but revenge wasn't a way to fight. It only made people callous and hardened to life. Besides, he had other things to do.

Vaguely, Remy wondered what happened to Rogue's foster mother. He had a fair idea though. As he closed the cab door behind him, he reached into a pocket of his new jacket, and removed the note that had mysteriously wound up in his pocket on the night Rogue died and he had hit the bars of New York.

__

Return to where it all began. The note said simply. Enclosed was a plane ticket to Friar's Point. 

"Back to the beginning, eh?" he commented to himself, ignoring the odd look from the cab driver. 

~~~~~ 

Booted feet crunched on pebbles, as the owner of those feet walked upstream alongside the broad and murky Mississippi River. Sunlight through olive green leaves struck red-brown hair, setting it alight. Red on black eyes narrowed, as Remy LeBeau stopped in front of, and stared up at an old tree.

He probably wouldn't even have recognised it, if it weren't for the broken limb hanging out over the water. He winced, ducking his head and letting bangs cover his eyes as memories attacked him.

__

"Remy, come back! Ah think you're too far out. The branch could break!"

"Roguie, it's ok!"

"LeBeau." 

Remy turned around slowly. Raven Darkholme stepped out of the tree line, dressed in pristine white, and carrying a bag. She was in the form Remy had first met her in, the aging woman with the grey streaked hair. Pale blue eyes filled with pain and anger fixed on him as she halted a mere metre from him.

"Nice to see you too, Madame Darkholme. Ça va?"

"Cut the pleasantries LeBeau. I'm here for only two reasons."

"Did you know dat dis was a special place for us?" Remy asked conversationally, deliberately ignoring what she said, and looking up at the broken branch hanging. He could almost see two children climbing over the branches. The little boy was dropping leaves in her hair, while the girl scrunched up her nose and glared at him. He felt tears sting his eyes as those few, precious memories came fast and thick.

Raven blinked, seemingly confused. "What?"

He turned to face her, a wry smile on his face. "For Rogue and Remy. We shared our first kiss, in that tree." He pointed to the tree where it had all began. "Dat was where I fell in love with her. Didn't know it at the time, of course. Your note told me to return to where it all began. Guess dis is the place."

The older woman was silent, and he smiled again, bitterly this time. "What do you want, Raven?"

For a moment, there was only the sound of the wind whispering through the trees, whipping blonde and red hair. As small waves formed on the brown water, Remy and Raven, who shared more than they could possibly understand, locked eyes in a battle of wills. Finally, Raven looked away, and reached into her bag.

"Here." She thrust a pile of papers into his hands. Her wrinkled fingers hesitated on them for a moment, clearly showing how unwilling she was to let go of this small part of the girl she called daughter. She finally withdrew though, glaring at him resentfully.

Opening the top one and quickly scanning the top lines, Remy's eyes widened. They were letters. To him. From Rogue. His gloved fingers tightened around the precious documents. "Merci." he managed to rasp out. "What else do you want?"

"To kill you." They fell silent again, and the wind picked up. 

Finally, Remy spoke. "Why?"

"It's all your fault. Destiny, my oracle, told me she was dead. If you had never shown up, it would never have happened." Tears began to roll down paper-white cheeks, and slowly Raven shifted back into the shape of Mystique. The tears remained though. "It's all your fault." She whispered brokenly.

With a soft sigh, Remy turned around again to look at the tree. "I don' care if you kill me, Raven." He said flatly. "But you're deludin' yourself. I wasn't entirely responsible for her death."

Tears were flowing down the woman's face now. "She was my daughter! I loved her!"

"_I loved her too!_" Remy yelled, finally snapping. His angry statement echoed through the empty area, tearing up the quiet. A nearby flock of roosting birds flew startled in to the air, squawking discontentedly. "It was you who sold us out to dat bastard Sinister! It's all _your _fault. Just like it's my fault for not saving her. We both screwed up."

"No!" She yelled back, hand moving like lightning and taking a gun from her bag and pointing it at Remy. "It wasn't my fault!" 

Remy stared at her fearlessly, no longer caring if he lived or died. "We both screwed up." He repeated softly, then savagely repeated "_We both screwed up!_"

Raven was sobbing helplessly now, eyes almost maniacal with sorrow. The gun wavered in her hand, as a blue finger tightened on her finger. A droplet of sweat ran down Remy's back, and he nibbled lightly on his lip. And then, a single gunshot rang out- and Remy watched himself die.

Remy LeBeau fell in the water, a neat gunshot wound in his head, and a sad, almost satisfied look on his face. For a moment, there was a terrifying stillness. No birds chirped, and even the wind died. Then, as Remy watched in a strange, detached kind of horror, the corpse's face- his own face- slowly melted back into that of Mystique. 

The wind picked up again.

His jacket blew around him, and the sunlight- it was a perfect day, if a little windy for late summer- caressed his face. Bending down at the edge of the water, he gently reached out and closed her eyes, before pushing her out into the water to drift downstream, or sink to the bottom. If anyone ever found her, people would just assume it was another mutant execution. They weren't uncommon. 

Mystique had had her revenge on the two people she wanted to blame for Rogue's death. And as for Remy...

"Remy LeBeau is now dead."

~~~~~

Ok, explanation time. Some of you may be wondering right about now- why didn't I let Rogue die in the previous chapter in the Marauder's base? Answer: Death is a very messy affair. Think of all those stories you have read about people dying tragically in the arms of their loved ones. Then factor this in- when people die, their bowels release. Now, it might have been horribly poignant and touching (and incredibly cornball) for Rogue to die in Remy's arms- but death really isn't romantic, when angsting love interest is getting unmentionable substances all over their pants, is it?

The last little bit may seem confusing as well, but I'm not going to explain that now. Everything will become clear in the epilogue- and that will be up within two days, I guarantee it. I'm proofreading it now.

Please review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter- I'm really uncertain about it.


	10. Across the Stars (epilogue)

****

Pairings: Rogue/Remy, and Jean/Scott 

****

Archive: It's not archived except for here. If for some reason you want to, e-mail me. It will eventually be up at my site 'Beautiful Alone'- http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/rachelpage

****

E-mail: TARGETER14@AOL.com or ravenwings@sailormoon.com

****

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Just in case, they're not mine.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Argh! I am such and idiot! I'd like to thank Neurotic Temptress for pointing out a huge error. I said in the previous chapter 'Over the course of the next few _years_, Remy detached himself from human contact.' It did NOT take Rogue years to die, it took days. I have gone back and fixed that nasty little error. I haven't been this embarrassed since I accidentally typed 'pubic' instead of 'public' once, and my spell checker didn't get it. *blush* Thankyou very much Neurotic Temptress for alerting me to that. 

~~~~~

"It's been a year, Roguie. And de emptiness inside, it's still there. I get de feeling that you would want me to move on with my life...but it just feels so wrong."

Xavier's mansion and base was enormous. To match the house, the grounds were also huge, and probably cost a fortune to maintain. There was even a small lake on the property. Overlooking this lake was a hill. On that hill was a single tree, with a lone grave underneath it. Even in death, Rogue kept away from people.

"I brought flowers for you, cherie. I hope you like 'em."

To match the lonely landscape, stood a solitary individual. He was dressed in a strange blue armor, his long red-brown hair held back by a blood red bandanna. Over the dark blue armor he wore a calf-length coat the colour of caramel.

"I can't make it go away. De emptiness dat is. I've tried, but it's so hard to let go of you. And until I do that, I think it will stay wid me. Like I said though- moving on, it just feels wrong."

He had been staring out at the lake, red irises focused on the distant sunset. Overheard, a handful of stars were blossoming in the twilight sky. This was the only time of day when stars were visible, before the lights of New York killed them. He turned demonic eyes to the grave, visually tracing the letters carved in stone. There was no body under there- she had been cremated, and her ashes scattered to the winds- but the grave at least gave him a fixed location to talk to her.

"I can't ever do that. But, in de year since both you died, and I was born, I've tried to make a decent person outta myself. Tried to make myself a little happier, because I know that's what you'd want for me. Joined the X-Men, helpin' mutants...do you know why, chere? It's not only for me."

The sun was sinking behind the city now. His empathy was picking up the feelings of New York at night. It was like sex, joy, greed and pain all rolled together, and crashing over him like a rolling breaker. The sense was almost tangible. No other place in the world was exactly the same, feelings-wise. 

"For you, Rogue. 'Cause I couldn't help _you._ So, I help other mutants." 

The man knelt beside the grave, sitting on the cool grass, and now physically tracing the letters of her name, and date of death. A faint, bittersweet smile graced his stubbled face, and the hard lines around his eyes faded away, just for a moment.

"Oi, Gambit!"

He turned to see Jubilation Lee running up the hill towards him. The twelve year old girl was the latest addition to the X-Men, and had taken it upon herself to bug him every chance she got- or as she called it, 'befriending' him. He didn't mind too much. She was the only one in the mansion who knew nothing about his past, or Rogue. Along with the Professor, she was the only one that didn't flood with pity everytime he walked out the door to talk with his dead love. Even now, she was just radiating curiosity.

The man raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Oui?"

Jubilee flicked a strand of cropped black hair out of her eyes. "Scott sent me to get you. He said to be at the X-Jet in twenty minutes or 'you've got kitchen duty for a month'." Dark eyes moved to the grave stone he sat beside as she toyed with a thread on the yellow jacket she had bought in imitation of his own. "Who was Rogue? No one ever says anything about her." She pouted. "No one ever tells me anything."

"She was..." He hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Everything."

The Asian girl blinked, trying to comprehend his statement. "Uh, ok. Is she the person you got your name from?"

"What?"

"Well, Rogue, Gambit, they've kinda got the same kinda sound to them. Kinda dashing, and mysterious."

He chuckled lightly. "Very perceptive, _petite._ You're right."

"I am?" Her expression lightened. "Cool!" She punctuated this with a loud crack of her bright pink bubblegum. "Now, what's your name?"

He stood up. "I'm Gambit."

"No, really!" Jubilee protested. "What's your _real_ name, not your codename?"

"Who I was no longer exists." He brushed grass off the back of his jacket. "He died on the banks of the Mississippi, to pay for her death. I am Gambit now."

Jubilee shrugged, still looking slightly disgruntled. "Fine. Whatever works for you. You are one strange banana though. Come on, before Scott has kittens." 

"Just be a second, _petite._" He crouched beside the grave again. "Love you, cherie." Gambit whispered. "Love you forever."

__

My green eyed girl.

~~~~~

Waaaah! Uber-crappy ending! And I even included the evil Jubilee! (whom, after over a year in the fandom, I STILL loathe.)

It's been more than a year since I started this- and I have to say, I'm almost glad to see it finished! This fic has been there through all my ups and downs with my light sensitivity, my various anime obsessions, my shifting muses, writer's block, teenage angsting, the end of Grade 10, the start of Grade 11, my good friend Jess moving away...*gasps for air* Lets just say its been around for a while. There are still times when I wish I had just taken a lighter to the draft of the first chapter.

I have various people to thank. *unfolds speech* I'd like to thank God, the Academy...

Oh come on, you all saw that coming.

Serious now. I would like to extend a very big thanks to my good friend Jess. Back when I began this, she was the only one I told about it. (Ok, she peeked over my shoulder in science class) Instead of laughing and saying 'Rae, you're a humorist! No way can you pull of a romance!' like certain other people, she squealed and said 'Rachel, you DO have a romantic side!' At the time it was disturbing, but it didn't stop me writing.

Secondly, another huge thanks to another friend, Sue. (Friezaess on FF.N) A few months ago, I mentioned that I just couldn't write on this fic. Even though she doesn't read X-Men fanfiction, she gave me some advice that I took to heart. It was because of her that I was able to finish this. If it wasn't for her advice, that three month long hiatus would still be going.

I have to give due credit to my latest muse Schu. He'll get bitchy if I don't explain it to you all that he also helped with the three month writer's block thing.

Finally, the biggest thanks goes to you, the readers. Yes, that's cheesy. No, I don't care. Your reviews have consistently tugged on the ol' heartstrings, and you people are truly wonderful. Thankyou for taking a slice out of your lives to give my trashy little experimental fic a go. I love you all.

Well, that's it for me. I'm using this time to announce my vacation from the X-Men fandom for a while. Don't worry, I have too many ideas jotted on register tape for me to leave completely. But I am going to touch onto new fandoms. I already have a Gundam Wing fic ready to go (as soon as I type the damned thing up) and I've nearly finished hand writing a Weiss Kreuz fic. If you're in to any of those fandoms, maybe I'll see some of you there. ^_^

'Green Eyed Girl' is now officially finished. I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
